Ladies of the Queen's Court
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: A competition for the Evil Queen's hand, Bachelorette style. The twist? No men allowed. May the best woman win. AU.
1. Prologue

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Excellent." Regina rose from the throne. "The fun can begin. How much response has my offer gotten?"

"Twenty-four exactly," answered the guard. "Just as you wanted."

"Perfect. Varying lands, I trust?"

"Many are from here in the Enchanted Forest, though some come from Wonderland, Neverland, and apparently a land not yet existing."

"Not yet existing? You mean those possessing the skill of time travel have come from the future?"

"It would seem so. Also the past. You remember Queen Eva?"

Regina laughed. "Well, this is just golden. Don't give anyone else away, I'd like to meet them for myself when they arrive." Regina picked up a stack of invitations already made for the occasion. She handed them to the guard. "Be sure they get these. Leopold will be gone for twenty-five weeks. For this to work properly, everyone has no more than a week to follow through with travel arrangements."

"And if someone doesn't?"

"A replacement will be found. Now go. I have a game to prepare for." 


	2. The Arrivals

The first guest arrived as early as the following day.

"Your Majesty's first guest has arrived."

"Show her in, then."

It took only a few minutes for the guard to lead the newly arrived competitor to the throne room where Regina was waiting.

"Maleficent," she greeted. "Well, I can hardly say I'm surprised."

"I was fascinated by this little game of yours. I had to see if you've gone completely crazy."

"Crazy? Oh no, Maleficent dear. Crazy is going through with a wedding your mother accepted on your behalf. Finding someone whose company I might actually enjoy is probably the most sane thing I could do."

"Surely you can not truly give the winner of this contest the king's place on the throne."

"Oh, but I can. By the time my husband returns he will be cut off from this kingdom. Exiled. Abandonment is treason, a crime willingly committed. No one will defend him, not when I have the Dark One on my side."

Maleficent smirked. "You are positively evil."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"As you should." The dragon lady had to admit the woman had strokes of genius, this being one of them.

"Now, entertain yourself somehow. No magic, though, even if nothing officially starts until the beginning of next week. Can't have any unfair advantages."

"Can't have that," Maleficent agreed sarcastically. She already had the advantage of arriving first. She turned to the door. "I'll claim my room."

Regina chuckled to herself when she was alone once more. This was going to be fun. Twenty-three people were going to willingly let her ruin their lives, and one would be lucky enough to take Leopold's place by her side.

Two more arrived that day. Fresh faces, too. The first came a couple short hours after Maleficent.

Regina was amused when the pretty brunette bowed at her feet. "Bowing is not necessary, on your feet."

The woman rose. "Oh, but it is. Before you, my people were hunted by yours, but now it is no longer."

Regina's interest piqued. "You're a Child of the Moon."

She nodded. "I am Anita, and am no longer ashamed of my wolf."

"As you never should have been in the first place."

"They call you evil, but that is not how the wolves see you. To us, you're nothing less than an angel."

Regina found herself smiling. "Thank you, Anita. You may have a room on ground level to ensure the safety of your wolf when Wolf's Time arises. Have my guard show you the way." She hadn't been called an angel since Daniel. It was too early to know for certain, but there was a low chance that Anita would be the first one eliminated.

The next arrival came so late in the day, Regina had to be woken from her slumber. Rationally, she couldn't be mad, for she had told her guards she would meet her guests at the time of their arrival. The fact that her guest's sense of time seemed to be skewered was no fault of the guards. With a quick flick of magic, Regina's attire switched from her sleeping gown to one of her best formals.

"I apologize for the horrid timing. Travelling through worlds takes more time than I remember."

If the woman's voice were any less annoying, Regina may have found it in herself to forgive her. "Which world did you come from, dear?"

"Wonderland."

Wonderland, the red covering every inch, the voice – they added to one thing. "Are you the Red Queen?"

"Not here, I'm not. You can call me Anastasia."

"But I am right, Anastasia? It's who you are there?"

"Yes."

"And why does my offer interest you? You've got your own kingdom."

"That wasn't the interesting part."

Good to know. "Well, now that we've had our chat, it's time to retire. Any unoccupied room is yours for the taking."

There were no more interruptions for the rest of the night. The next day, five more guests arrived. Regina was surprised to see Belle was one of them.

"Rumpelstiltskin has released you from captivity?"

"I'm no longer of use to him."

"So, now you're partaking in my game?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Huh. Just when you think you've figured someone out." Regina shook her head. "Well, let's see how long you last."

"Oh, I don't expect to win."

"Why play at all?"

"I was set to be in an arranged marriage and I'd really rather not. Guy won't come near me when he hears of this."

"Are you trying to use me, my dear?"

"I'm not suicidal. And I'm not all that into men. Figure not a whole lot of the twenty-three other women are, either."

Lightbulb. "No one can ever say you're not smart, dear." So Belle would snag one of the ones Regina turned away. "But just to be clear, those remaining in the game are off limits."

"Of course. Just because I don't expect to win doesn't mean I won't try. Sure doesn't hurt to have a backup plan, though."

Next came someone also associated with Rumpelstiltskin in an interesting way. Of course, Regina didn't know until she heard her name.

"Milah? As in the wife of - ?"

"Don't! Don't say his name. He can't know where I am."

"You realize he'll know exactly where you are if you win, right?"

"If I were to win that would imply you cared about me enough to help me hide from him."

"Hiding sounds…cowardly."

Milah winced. "I know I pushed him into becoming what he is now, and I know I'm no better… but surely you must know how it is to be the wife of a man you don't love, or else you wouldn't have made this game."

Point taken. Regina sighed. "Alright, as long as you last in this game, I will keep your whereabouts hidden from Rum – from him."

Milah relaxed. "Thank you."

"Now go find a room before I change my mind."

A girl who seemed almost too young to take part in the game came next. Then again, she seemed to be about the age Regina had been when she married Leopold. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Alice."

"How old are you, Alice?"

"I'm nineteen."

"A proper age, I suppose. What brings you here?"

"A fresh start."

"You think I can provide that for you?"

"It's a possibility. One in twenty-fourth's chance, at least."

"Where do you come from?"

"London originally, then Wonderland. Neither place has brought me much happiness."

"Enchanted Forest may be just another name to add to that list."

"Perhaps."

"It may be fair to warn you, you've got competition in Wonderland's Queen."

Alice shrugged. "Nothing new, there."

Regina made a mental note to get more on that story later. "Pick a room, it's nearly time for lunch to be brought in."

Cinderella was the next to make an appearance.

"Didn't you already get your happy ending, dear?"

"Two people both pretending to be someone they're not does not a happy ending make."

"Price of the Dark One's deals, I'll gather."

"I finally realized false happiness is all I was getting. Are heirs all royals care about?"

"No, not at all." Regina certainly couldn't care less what happened after her ruling years as far as politics went.

"I don't see how you're evil, to be honest."

"Aren't you one of Snow's little friends? You can always ask her. She gave me the name."

"And I call my stepmother evil, but no one else does."

"Your stepmother's no Queen. People will always associate royalty to villainy. If ever you become a queen, you'll understand that."

Somehow Cinderella felt like she just got a stroke to the ego. Before the effect could be ruined, she took her leave.

The last arrival of the day was a fairy, albeit human sized. Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Are you lost?"

Pale hands tugged a pink glittery dress nervously into place. "I'm not lost," came a mumble.

"Speak up, dear. I can't hear you."

"I-I'm not lost," she repeated at a louder volume.

"What business could you possibly have here? Your wings will surely be clipped."

"I'm a lousy fairy, anyway. It doesn't matter."

Negativity was an odd personality trait for a fairy. "Clearly you're not too bad if you still have your wings… for now."

"I'm bad enough. All I get to do is run errands for the other fairies. I don't get to grant wishes."

"I don't understand your presence here."

"I'm playing the game. Maybe I'll fit in better here."

What a poor, misguided thing. Well, if it meant there was less pesky do gooder fairies out there, Regina could at least give her a chance to play. "What's your name?"

"Nova."

"Well, Nova, make yourself at home. You've got the rest of this week and next, at least. We'll see if you fit in soon enough."

With eight guests in the castle, it was amazing none had run into each other as of yet. Of course, it only meant Regina's guards were going their job right. If she could help it, guests meeting each other would only happen the Sunday of the following week when she gathered them all to explain the rules and the process. After that, she didn't care. She knew friendships would be made, as would rivalries, and that would make the game even more intriguing.

Eight was the total when Regina retired that Tuesday evening. Twenty-four hours from then the total would be fourteen. That Wednesday, six more competitors arrived.

It started with someone who happened to be Snow's friend, and also a wolf.

"Surprised to see you here, Red."

"Yeah, well, I know what it's like to live with evil inside you. Gets a bit lonely. I can relate."

"Being a wolf doesn't make you evil."

"I ate my boyfriend."

"That's… unfortunate. But you don't push someone in water and expect them to swim if they've never been in it before. You're not the only wolf here, but you're the only one calling herself evil."

"Granny said…"

"Is she here?"

"No."

"Then forget what she said. Take that ridiculous cloak off. When Wolf's Time comes round, you can run free with the other. Take a ground level room so you don't hurt yourself."

"But I could kill everyone…"

"You won't."

"The wolf has the power –"

"I have the power to kill everyone here, in this whole realm, if I wanted to. Guess what? I haven't. I also have the power to ensure no wolf will attack anyone within this castle. You're not hurting anyone."

"I don't get how you like wolves."

"And I don't get how Snow's friends are coming to play my game, but here we are."

Red actually laughed as she left.

The next guest was peculiar. "My name is Abigail, but please call me Kathryn."

"Alright. Why do you look familiar, Kathryn?"

"I am the daughter of King Midas."

"I see. I thought you were married."

"I was supposed to be, but he was turned into gold. Then I was to marry King George's son, but his heart belongs to another."

"King George's… Charming?" The amount of people connected to Snow was getting ridiculous. Were they all her spies?

"That's him, yeah."

"Are you trying to get revenge?"

"Not really, no."

"You wear pants like a man."

Kathryn laughed. "Okay, well, that's because I'm not from here anymore. Years from now, a lot of people from the Enchanted Forest are in a new land. It's hard to explain. It's just very different from here."

"You come from the future?"

"You could say that, yeah."

Regina was going to hold on to this one for a while. She could very much come in handy. "Am I in this new land?"

"Yes."

"You'll have to tell me more later."

"I'll do my best."

The third guest of the day was of an exotic breed for sure. A very powerful woman. She was adorned with jewellery in the shape of snakes. "I am Amara." One look to the eyes sent both chills and heat.

"From where do you hail, Amara?"

"Agrabah."

"Ah, yes. I've heard it's lovely."

"Dreadfully boring, actually."

It was unfair how attractive the woman was. Regina wanted to hop into bed with her already. "Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay here, then."

"I shall," confirmed Amara.

Maybe for the first time since her guests began to arrive, Regina was left craving more when no longer in the woman's presence. Surely, this game was going to be a bit dangerous.

"…Your name is Jack?"

"Jackie, but most people call me Jack."

"Because you're the female giant slayer?" It dawned on her as she spoke the question.

"Yeah, I've been told I'm one of the guys."

"Are you hoping to slay me?"

"If that's some sort of sexual euphemism, then who the hell doesn't? You are one if the, if not the, hottest things in the Enchanted Forest. I'd never get out of bed if I shared it with you."

"How very bold."

"I only speak the truth."

Just to be her evil self, Regina made a mental note to sleep with her the very last. Or maybe boot her without sleeping with her at all. That would be something.

A certain female warrior was also playing the game.

"You dress like a knight."

"I've never known to dress as anything else. It's in my blood."

"A female knight. Intriguing. Why have you entered the game?"

"There has to be more to life than battles and bloodshed. I need a break."

"That doesn't quite answer my question."

"Well I can't help but admire someone whose about to show the entire realm men aren't needed to rule. I had to be part of it."

"I see. Your name?"

"Mulan."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you. Good luck, dear."

The last to arrive that day was dressed similarly to Kathryn, though that was where the similarities seemed to end. "Are you also from the land that does not yet exist?"

"It existed when I left it."

"Cute. You come from the future, do you not?"

"I suppose so."

"What's your name?"

"Tamara."

"Tamara. An unusual name for these parts. Are you not originally from the Enchanted Forest?"

"Not originally, no. First time here."

"Quaint. Well, you've got three days then most of Sunday to get used to our ways before the game starts. Pick a room to your liking."

So concluded Wednesday, leaving fourteen occupants in the castle for the purpose of the game. There were technically four days left for the remaining ten to arrive, though arriving within the next three would be best. It was doable, and the Queen had no worries that the need to find any replacements would arise.

Regina snuggled beneath her bed covers. For once, something in her life was running smoothly. That night she rested easy.

Thursday brought four. The first was the third to come from another time, from the future. Her red leather jacket was something Regina couldn't decide if she hated or wanted for herself. "And who might you be?"

"Emma. Swan."

"Swan, a magnificent creature. Quite tasty, too."

Emma snorted. Apparently the two Reginas differed little. "Trust you to go there, Regina."

Regina perked up. "You know my name."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"No. How do you - ?" Then she remembered what Kathryn has said. In the future she was a part of the new land. "Another one from the future, I take it."

"Yup, from the wonderful land of indoor plumbing and the internet."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't get it, it doesn't exist yet."

"How many people in this land possess time travelling skills? Is it a common practice?"

"It's complicated. Let's just say magic works differently there."

How mysterious. "The more I hear of this land the more interesting it becomes. How far in the future is it?"

"I'm not too sure, you kinda look exactly the same."

"Sounds like it's soon." But that didn't make a lot of sense.

"Could be. Then again it could be never. I don't remember this game being part of the Enchanted Forest's past…" Then again there were always forgetting potions and memory alterations that could have been used on everyone, including Regina herself. Maybe it gets horribly out of hand. All the more reason for Emma to last as long as she possibly can in the game.

Getting a bit of a headache, Regina dismissed her. How could something that was obviously happening have not happened? Unless maybe there was an alternate universe with its own Enchanted Forest, its own her. Regina closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples for a moment before calling a guard in and requesting a drink.

Surprise, surprise, next came another fairy.

"Blue?" It took all Regina's strength not to let her jaw drop to the floor.

"Yes."

"Are you trying to shut me down?! I know how you are."

"But you don't know who I am," Blue stated simply. "I'm more than a fairy, you know."

"Yeah, you're the most annoying of them all."

"I follow orders, I don't make them."

Regina scoffed. "We'll just see how long you last, won't we?" She doubted it would be very long. She was the sixteenth to arrive, and even the previous fairy to arrive was more amicable than her. Still, there were eight more on their way. Regina would have to be patient. Maybe she'd be surprised and would like one of those eight even less than Blue. "Find a room." With that, she waved her off.

The non-dead Eva made her appearance. Talk about irony. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Here to steal your crown back?"

"Not at all. I wanted to meet you, and I know I'd otherwise die without doing so."

"And what does the epitome of all things good want to meet the epitome of all things evil for?"

"Those titles are grossly untrue. I am no saint, and you are no demon. I've had the misfortune of meeting your mother one too many times. I also know what Leopold is like."

"You mean it's not true love?"

"It's what I've allowed the idiot to think. I was raised to believe it was my job to make men happy. Our daughter is the only thing from him I truly value."

Well, this was certainly an interesting turn of events. "This is most certainly not what I was expecting when I was informed of your interest. I'm sure you're familiar still with the castle layout, pick a room." She shook her head in amusement as Eva left. Of course her husband would be delusional about his marriages. Why was she surprised?

Thursday's last arrival was a pretty redhead Regina could swear Maleficent had once put under a sleeping curse.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Aurora, would it?"

"That's one. How did you know?"

"I know Maleficent. She talked about you quite often."

"O-Oh." Well that was creepy.

"How did you wake up?"

"It was a timed curse, as opposed to one lasting indefinitely."

"Still has a soft spot for you, I see."

"If that's what you want to call it. She's hardly affectionate in my book."

"And you somehow think I'd be any better?"

"Well you're letting people come to you, not kidnapping them against their will."

She had a point. Still, Regina had to save face. "Not this time." She threw in a smirk that did more to creep Aurora out.

That night Regina was finding sleep difficult to come by. She was both getting excited and trying to figure out this other land Kathryn, Tamara, and Emma had come from. She tossed, turned, and felt random bursts of butterflies. What Aurora had said was sticking to her. All those who'd shown up already and all those on their way were coming of their own free will. It was a fact she already knew, but hearing it from someone else made it better.

Regina pulled Daniel's ring up on the chain she wore around her neck. "I think I can do it, Daniel." She pressed the ring to her lips. "I think I can find love again." She watched the captured image within the ring until she finally fell asleep.

Friday brought two more contestants. The first being someone Regina was more confused than anything to see. "Blind Witch?"

"I do have a name." White-blue eyes seemed to bore right into Regina's.

"I don't know it."

"Anya."

"Well, Anya, pardon my confusion but why are you here? How did you even find out about this with no sight?"

"I don't eat all the children I meet, you know. Some are useful with their news and gossip."

"A child told you of this?"

"A child read it to me, yes. Amazing what the papers will put in. I didn't quite believe it until I received the invitation."

Regina had to wonder how many showed up out of curiosity to know if it was true.

"It's a very interesting way to overthrow the throne," Anya went on. "I imagine it will be a fun process to be part of."

"That it should be."

The next to come was a particular blast from the past. "Tinkerbell?"

"You cost me my wings, you know."

How was Regina meant to respond to that?

"But I came because it's good to see you're orchestrating your own search for love. Even if you should actually be looking for a man with a lion tattoo."

"I don't want a man."

"Your call. The love you find won't be true, though."

"I don't care about the brand, I just need love. You're the one that told me that in the first place."

"I told you that you need love with true love in mind."

"I'm not picky. Who says that man is even my true love anyway? Fairy dust can only be so powerful."

"Powerful enough to cost a fairy her wings."

"Take that up with Blue."

"It was because I used it to help you that I lost my wings."

"Why are you here if you're so mad?"

"I'm mad because I like you. I liked you then, too."

"I see. Well, you just make yourself comfortable these next couple days. It's almost time for the game to begin."

The next day was Saturday, the last full day before the start of the game and it brought three more contestants to the castle. The first of them, well, they certainly proved the surprises for Regina weren't over yet.

"Snow?" Had to be a joke. Absolutely had to be.

"You recognize me, I see."

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"I was invited." The Princess wore a cocky smirk. "Maybe it will help if I told you I'm not the Snow of this time."

"You're obviously not from the past, and if you're not from now you must be from the future."

"Exactly."

"You don't look too much older."

"Ah, but I am. Time just froe for about thirty years."

Regina blinked a few times. "Does that mean you're older than me now?"

"This version of you? Yes. The one where I came from? No."

"You're the fourth person to come from that time and place. Should I expect this infamous other version of myself to show up as well?"

"I highly doubt it."

"But you could be wrong."

"I could be."

"Why are you here, outside of the obvious?"

"Because I know things now that I didn't know before, and I have to do right by you somehow."

Regina scoffed, then laughed. "Oh, I will just love seeing you try."

At least Snow was getting a shot. "I'll just find my old room, if it's not taken by now."

The only thing that could have been weirder would be Regina's own mother showing up. That is where she would have to draw the line.

Next came a mermaid with the reddest hair Regina had ever seen, in full human form. The seashell bra was a bit of a give away.

"Either you are one powerful mermaid or it's the week all mermaids get their legs."

"It's the latter."

"And the rule is, what, you keep them if you can get someone to fall in love with you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You know, for most of them, this game lasts longer than a week. Will I have to keep you in a tub when your tail comes back?"

"Maybe?"

"What's your name?"

"Ariel."

"What do mermaids eat, Ariel?"

"Whatever people do, for the most part."

"Including meat?"

"Does shrimp count?"

"Pig, cow, chimera, duck, so on."

"Duck?" Ariel squeaked.

"Okay, ducks are your friends, got it. I'll just make sure meat is avoided altogether when it comes to your meals during your stay. In the meantime, pick any room you like until you're a fish again."

"Thank you… I think."

To say Regina hadn't gotten variety would be a lie. Fairies, time travelers, witches, maybe more. Twenty-two were present. Only two more were needed. Before the day was out, one made her presence known. She was dark-skinned with even darker hair that was so long it trailed behind her feet like the train of a dress.

"Let me guess. Rapunzel?" Her story was well known. Locked in a tower with only a window, using her hair as transport for anyone who wanted to visit. Mostly princes, it was assumed. "How on earth did you break free from your tower?"

"The witch died so the curse wore off. There was a door hidden from me the whole time. It suddenly appeared, so I left."

"How does this game interest you?"

"It sure beats being locked in that tower. If I come out of this with a friend or something better, it's worth playing."

"I see. I won't lock you up, but you will have to pick a room to stay in for the duration you last in the game. Starts tomorrow."

Rapunzel nodded. "Alright."

Sunday was drawing nearer and nearer to its end, but the twenty-fourth contestant had yet to arrive. It wasn't until Regina was finishing trimming the stems of the two dozen roses just minutes before she planned to gather the women for the rules that a guard announced,

"Twenty-four has arrived, Your Majesty."

Regina let out air she didn't know she was holding. Finally. "Let her in." She wasn't quite ready to meet the woman who had green skin. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her at first. "Is that really your skin?"

"Not used to seeing green, huh?"

"Not on the living." Something sparked her memory. "There's only one person I've heard of fitting your description. You're from Oz, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. So you've heard of me."

"You are the only person possessing magic more famous than the Dark One and myself. Or Merlin, I suppose. Everyone has heard of you."

"Good things?" The smirk she wore said she knew it was precisely the opposite, even when her eyes projected a glint of sadness.

"Not quite. But that's okay, seeing as I am the Evil Queen after all. Your Dorothy, my Snow." Regina snipped the last step. "You'll have to choose your room later. Got here just in time for the rules. Head to the gardens with one of my guards, the others and myself will join shortly."

All twenty-four had made it. Let the games begin.


	3. The Rules

"No one but myself is to use magic. Transformations during Wolf's Time don't count. Unless, of course, you have my express permission to use magic. I know rivalries will be formed throughout the course of the game, but I can't have you cursing each other. That's just not fair. On the flip side, your rooms are yours and no one else's, with the exception of myself. No sleepovers unless I'm invited. No bothering the guards, they answer to me and me alone. Eliminations will take place right here in the gardens. Every Sunday at this time, someone will be sent home, one at a time. The process is simple, you hear your name, you get a rose, and you're safe until the next round. The fastest way to find yourself eliminated is nagging me constantly about your status in the game. I can't stop you from gossiping about it with your fellow competitors, just keep me out of it. Have I been clear?"

Most nodded, or answered in the positive in some way. Milah raised her hand.

"Oh, yes, do not speak the Dark One's name at all as long as you're in the game. Though he may not appear, he may be listening. I don't need him meddling, I already owe him for his help with making sure Leopold is exiled upon his return. For those of you that have made deals with him, you know what owing a favor can mean. Man can't be paid off, he literally makes gold. Am I understood?"

Everyone, especially Milah, answered in the affirmative.

"Now that everyone understands the rules, we will run through an example of the elimination. In no particular order, I will call your name. You will come to me, take your rose, and stand behind me to my left." Regina scanned the small crowd, doing her best to be random while remembering the order so she didn't repeat it during the actual elimination rounds. Carefully, she removed the first rose from the vase, avoiding the thorns. "Emma."

The blonde sporting the red leather jacket stepped forward.

On impulse, as Regina handed the woman her rose, she surged forward to close the distance and capture her lips. She heard gasps and felt glares, but she didn't care any. They'd all have their turns. She'd have to test them somehow. What better way than a simple kiss?

Before Emma could deepen it, Regina withdrew. "To my left." She tilted her head in that direction. Emma obeyed. "Belle."

The brunette came forward. She gripped the rose but Regina did not yet relinquish her hold. The way her eyes held Belle's, they could have been having a battle of wills. In a way they were. Regina was trying to gage how bold Belle was. Would she take charge or would she wait for Regina to make the first move? Turns out they went for it at the same time. It was with pleasant surprise Regina discovered the incredible softness of Belle's lips.

When they pulled away, Belle's cheeks colored and she joined Emma to Regina's left.

"Red."

No longer donning her cloak, Red stepped forward.

"Nice to see you're no longer suppressing yourself."

One, two seconds passed before Red captured Regina's lips in a crushing kiss. The Queen let it linger but a moment before breaking it to present Red with her rose.

It took a second to recuperate. Once she did she called, "Ariel."

The mermaid, who still had her legs for the time being, came to Regina.

"Careful," Regina warned. "These have thorns." She guided Ariel's hand to a safe spot on the stem to hold. "There." She caught sight of a stranded piece of seaweed in the red locks and plucked it away before kissing her. The girl was clearly inexperienced, but at least she put forth effort.

That was four down, twenty to go. Regina couldn't keep her smirk off her face. That meant she was getting at least twenty more kisses that night.

"Mulan."

The female warrior took Ariel's previously occupied spot in front of Regina. She found herself sweating in nervous anticipation. Skilled as she was with a sword, she knew nothing about seducing queens.

The woman's shaking hands were visible to Regina. She had to admit it was adorable. Enough to save her from the embarrassment of announcing it in front of everyone. She wasn't quite sure the kiss she gave had a calming affect, but at least Mulan was able to keep hold of the rose as she walked off to the left.

"Aurora."

The formerly sleeping beauty was all too happy to put as much space between herself and Maleficent as possible. In one fluid motion she strode forward, kissed Regina senseless while plucking the rose from her hand, and joined the other women to her left.

Well, then. That one had rendered Regina momentarily speechless. She also felt a rush of heat surging between her legs that had been absent for far too long. Though if Aurora was the cause or it was a group effort was unclear. Either way, clothes were beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Cinderella."

The unhappy princess claimed her rose and was left breathless after the kiss. The game would either be the life or the death of her, she was certain.

"Snow." Regina may as well just get it over with. There were, surprisingly, those to come she looked even less forward to kissing.

Snow looked surprised, and it matched her emotion perfectly. She was expecting to be one of the last. She unrooted herself after a moment of realizing she had to move. She accepted her rose and made things easier, or maybe just more awkward, by only kissing the corner of Regina's mouth.

Regina rose an eyebrow, but otherwise made no comment. "Maleficent."

Maleficent made an excellent show of showing everyone else up. Where Snow lacked, Maleficent compensated. When she kissed Regina, she took her by surprise and dipped her. Once she righted her, she took her rose and exited with a cocky, "That's how it's done, ladies."

Some who had already had their turn and some who were still waiting laughed at Maleficent's arrogance despite themselves.

When Regina's world stopped spinning, she made her next pick. "Milah."

"Thank you for, well, you know," Milah spoke at a volume only for Regina's ears when she was standing in front of her.

"I told you I'd keep you hidden. I do keep my word, contrary to what others might say."

Instead of thanking her again, Milah kissed her with gratitude. She then took her rose and joined the nine women that were called before her.

"Blue." Regina had to wonder if she was going to pull a Snow.

She didn't. The uppity fairy proved she was more than her do gooder image when she practically invented what could only be described as rape of the mouth. Regina was left with the feeling that she had swallowed the fairy's tongue. Message well received. That was the last time she judged a book by its cover.

"Tinkerbell."

The green former fairy had a whole new reason to associate herself with the color. If Maleficent had made her jealous, Blue had made her downright envious. It was with anger that she claimed Regina's lips in attempt to make enough of an impression that would guarantee her some permanency in the game. Even if she outlasted Blue she would be happy. It took a lot of self control not to smack her former boss when she joined her and the rest of the group that already received their roses.

Regina's head was positively spinning. Some force she was met with were of an intensity she'd never experienced before. Her interest in the game quadrupled. She scanned the remaining crowd. "Kathryn."

What would have been a tad awkward to do with Mayor Mills wasn't odd with the Evil Queen, amazingly. Probably because this Regina wasn't pushing her constantly to be with David. To be perfectly honest, the woman was a damn better kisser than David ever was. It made her crave more and steel her resolve not to be the first one booted from the game.

It was just barely more than halfway through. Regina was getting incredibly hot. She wanted both to dump a bucket of cold water over her own head and grab one or more of the women to bring to her bed. Patience, she had to remind herself, was a virtue. Just eleven more roses to give.

"Rapunzel."

The raven-haired beauty did her best to gather up her long locks before approaching. Because her hands were full, Regina tucked the rose into her hair.

"I'll have to make sure to help you manage your hair better. Can't be carrying it everywhere when you don't want it getting dirty." It was a process, but eventually Regina got her kiss in without having to worry about getting caught in Rapunzel's hair.

"Tamara." An interesting thought occurred. If Rapunzel were to cut her hair, she'd look like Tamara. Possibly. Maybe not. She couldn't finish her train of thought because she was on the receiving end of yet another mind blowing kiss. She even forgot to get the rose ready. That apparently didn't bother Tamara any, for she took her pick from the vase and joined the growing crowd of women to Regina's left.

"Anya."

The Blind Witch made her way over with the help of a guard.

As she had done with Ariel, Regina found the safest spot on the stem of the rose and helped Anya grab hold of it.

Anya took her free hand and trailed it up Regina's arm to her shoulder, then moved her hand up to her neck, finally letting it rest on the skin of her cheek.

Regina couldn't help but lean into the hand just a bit. It had been far too long since anyone cupped her cheek, and the warmth of Anya's hand felt good. She closed the distance and received an excellent kiss for her efforts. She supposed it was true that the loss of one sense only strengthened the rest. She was going to be a fun one to get into bed with. She gave her time to be escorted away before announcing the next name.

"Nova."

The self proclaimed lousy fairy visibly perked that she wasn't the last to be called. It may not matter because no one was getting sent home yet, but it mattered to her. If only her kissing could hope to compare to the others.

It was better than Snow and even better than Ariel, so Regina was convinced to give the fairy an actual chance. Of course, of the fairies she was the least skilled, but she hadn't been the worst which exceeded Regina's expectations. She decided to cut her a break.

"You may just fit in yet." It wasn't snarky, just honest.

Nova regarded the rose like it was a gift from the gods. If it was the only one she'd be getting she was going to treasure it.

Seven left. "Anita." Regina spoke the name with a smile. Already she held an endearment for the wolf who seemed to be so grateful to her.

The woman caught herself just before bowing. It seemed so natural, even if it wasn't required.

For the first time, Regina caved and gave the slightest bit of special attention. She cupped Anita's cheek after giving her the rose, her thumb stroking the skin a moment or two before she kissed her with a gentleness the others had yet to receive. It took some willpower not to lose herself, and it took even more to let go.

Looking at those who remained, there was only one she thought could give her an emotional one-eighty. "Jack."

As Regina thought, the cockiness of Jack's personality translated through the kiss and shook her out of the special treatment mood.

Finally, she could count on one hand the number of those who remained. It wouldn't be long before she could cozy up with a few, or with many. Just a few more women away before she had a week to give everyone to prove their worth of being kept around.

"Eva."

Snow's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I knew that was my mother!"

Eva's head tilted. "Snow?"

"Time travel," Regina interrupted the reunion. "Isn't it fascinating? There will be time for…family bonding…later."

Getting back with the program, Eva accepted her rose and gave Regina a fierce kiss that Snow couldn't bring herself to watch. She had no idea she'd be competing against her own mother, and it felt very wrong.

"Alice."

With a smirk sent Anastasia's way, the young woman strode to Regina. The pride she felt at being called before her may not have been logical, but it was there all the same.

The kiss she gave shocked Regina with the experience she had at that age. She was one to keep an eye on for sure.

"Anastasia."

The blonde queen was miffed that she was called after Alice, but at least it was before the lady with the green skin. It was also nice to see Regina seemed impressed with her kiss. No, not seemed. Anastasia could read it like a book.

Regina bit herself hard on the inner cheek to ensure she would not jump the bones of the next woman she called. "Amara."

The sorceress knew she was among the best so it was only natural she was being saved as one of the last. When she kissed Regina it was in such a way she was sure she had the Queen wrapped around her finger by the time she was finished.

Ice cold water. Regina was certainly in need of it. To stall, and also to be productive, she addressed the group as a whole. "Next week and every week after, the woman left standing here will be the woman who's being sent home. Since this was just an example, Elphaba here is safe, therefore she gets a rose."

Elphaba took the last rose and finally kissed Regina as she had wanted to since she first laid eyes on her.

"Now." Regina handed the empty vase to a guard, knowing they'd get it inside for her. "I need a volunteer."

Hands shot up.

Regina picked Mulan. "Are you familiar with horses and their care?"

"Of course."

"Good. My Rociante and the steeds of the guards need to be fed and brushed tonight." Anyone good with horses was going to get points in her book. She signaled a guard to show Mulan the way to the stables.

"Another volunteer?"

Less hands went up this time. A shame, because this was going to be fun.

"Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell joined Regina, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Choose someone," Regina instructed. "It can be anyone, no matter if they've raised their hands or not."

Tinkerbell scanned the crowd, trying to pick someone she was indifferent about, as she didn't know what Regina was planning. "Alice."

Regina's eyebrows went up. What a combination indeed. "Do join us, Alice. The rest of you can head to your rooms, and remember, no sleepovers without me."

Tinkerbell and Alice suddenly knew what they were in for. The twenty-one women heading for their rooms were kicking themselves for not volunteering. Mulan was blissfully ignorant to what she was missing, already meters out of earshot.

"Tonight, you ladies are in my room." Regina looped her arms through theirs and began the walk back. "You're not a virgin, Alice, dear, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Just checking." 

"This could have been any two of us?" Tinkerbell asked.

"It could have been any two," Regina confirmed. "Aren't you lucky to be the first?" She chuckled. "It very well could have been Blue and Anastasia."

That was too easy. She felt both women tense on her arms considerably. She let them suffer with that thought until they reached her room.

"You two be nice, now. There's plenty of me to go around." Regina made sure the door was locked behind them. "I'm thinking of a number."

They guessed at the same time.

Tinkerbell's was, "Twenty-four."

Alice's was, "Seven."

"My number was nineteen," Regina revealed. "So Alice gets to help me out of all these layers while Tinkerbell keeps me entertained." The smirk sent Tinkerbell's way left no room for misunderstanding.

The former fairy zoomed in front of the Queen, taking her face in her hands and kissing her intensely.

Regina's hands fell to her hips, gripping on for purchase while her knees went weak.

Alice set to work removing Regina's clothing with expertise. The coat was off in a flash, then she began work on the strings of the corset.

Regina and Tinkerbell codominated the kiss, hungrily learning each other's mouths. It was hot, literally and figuratively. Regina was sure her underwear was positively soaking, all those kisses may as well have been foreplay.

Tinkerbell let a hand trail along Regina's neck, and she fully appreciated the cut of the dress that allowed her to stroke her ample chest before it was released.

Regina moaned at the touch, which caused Alice to become wet herself just by the sound.

Tinkerbell, well, her traitorous body had been wet since that first angry kiss when she got her rose. It only increased when Regina trailed her lips along her neck to leave slightly wet kisses behind.

When the Queen felt her skirt whoosh around her legs, she stepped out of it and kicked it to the side. Alice was still working on the corset that had a ridiculous number of ties. "Bed," she told Tinkerbell, effectively trapping her between the bed and her body.

Tinkerbell obeyed the command, lying on the bed and was rewarded when Regina straddled her hips. Alice moved with them, still obeying the task of undressing Regina.

"You're wearing a simple dress, aren't you?" Regina could see Tinkerbell's chest straining against the material. "No corsets, no slips?"

Tinkerbell nodded, glad she was wearing something that made her easily accessible.

At that moment, Alice pulled Regina's corset off. All that was left were her dress slip, stockings, and underwear. Just a second later, Alice pulled the slip off.

Tinkerbell was greeted with the glorious sight of Regina's full chest. "Beautiful." Her hands moved up her sides.

Regina kissed her and her breasts brushed against the material of her dress, along what lay beneath.

Tinkerbell moaned, rolling her hips against Regina's.

The kiss went on for long, drawn out minutes before Regina stood. "Alice, remove Tinkerbell's dress." She did. Regina grinned at the sight. "Now finish where you left off on me."

Soon Regina was left only in her naked glory. "Finish with Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell joined the naked club.

"Now, Alice, you may undress yourself." Regina straddled Tinkerbell once more. Their cores met, giving them a most delicious feeling. "Ready, I see."

"You have no idea how long I've been ready." Tinkerbell rolled her hips and latched onto a breast, sucking slowly.

"Oh god." Somehow Regina hadn't been prepared for the pleasure she was feeling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice remove the last of her clothing. "Mm. Alice, sit." She patted the unoccupied side of the bed. Alice listened. "Now kiss me."

So she did. The pleasure doubled. Regina had Tinkerbell between her legs and at her chest while Alice's tongue was probing her mouth. As she kissed back, her hips picked up speed.

Never breaking the kiss, Regina started fondling one of Tinkerbell's breasts after Tinkerbell began giving attention to Regina's other breast. The former fairy moaned in approval.

"I'm so wet," Alice stated breathily when the kiss did break.

Regina smirked. "Lay back." She gasped shortly after when Tinkerbell nipped the tender skin in her mouth.

Alice laid back and her center was within perfect reach of Regina's mouth. Regina swiped her tongue through slick folds, enjoying the resulting moan. She eased into it and soon she was working mouth, hand, and pelvis.

It was like a domino chain reaction. Tinkerbell brought Regina to orgasm, who in turn brought both Tinkerbell and Alice to orgasm.

"That was amazing." Add on the fact that it had been far too long and it was damn phenomenal. Regina laid in the middle of the bed, pulling Tinkerbell into her left arm and Alice into her right.

Tinkerbell kissed her cheek while Alice kissed her neck.

"It was," they agreed in unison.

"Worth losing your wings?"

"So worth it."

"Better than Wonderland?"

"Doesn't even compare."

Everyone won. It was a wonderful way to conclude the first night of the game.


	4. A Passion For Horses Or The First Monday

Regina woke in a tangle of limbs with Alice and Tinkerbell. Memories of the previous night came rushing forward. Best decision ever. The game, they sex, all of it. Ready for the new day, she kissed her companions awake. "Rise and shine, my dears. You can sleep more in your own rooms if you wish, don't forget your clothes."

"Comfy," Tinkerbell pouted.

"Other ladies await my company. We've had our fun. Like I said, plenty of me to go around." She tousled Alice's hair. "Relocate."

The women dragged themselves out of Regina's comfortable bed and embrace. They fetched their clothing and made their way out.

Regina wanted to sleep more, but that would cut into her game. She needed to get quality time in with her ladies if she hoped to make a solid decision on who she was sending home at the end of the week.

When breakfast was ready, all the guests were invited to the dining hall. Emma was the first to arrive.

"Wow, that's a lot of food."

"Lot of people."

"You're glowing."

"Am I?"

"You are. Must have had a good night."

"I did."

"It was missing just one thing, though."

"That is?"

"Me."

Regina chuckled, having seen that a mile away. "You'll get your turn. Maybe. If I'm generous."

"Oh, I know I will. You're insatiable."

"You have the advantage of knowing a different version of me, don't you?"

"Yup."

"This version likes you?"

"Sure does."

"Have any proof?"

Emma ran her thumb gently along her lip scar. "You got this the day you pushed your mother through the looking glass to Wonderland when it shattered and a piece of glass cut you."

Regina found herself gaping at her in shock. "I-"

"Never told anyone, I know."

Regina seized Emma's hand, interlocking their fingers. It forced the blonde into the chair next to her.

Anita came next. Regina held out her free hand to her.

"Come, sit."

Anita had a glow about her as well. "Wolf hearing doesn't get shut off. Makes living vicariously even better."

Regina laughed. "You heard?"

"It was delightful. Beautiful sounds you make in the night."

"I'll just bet your imagination doesn't hold a candle to the real thing." Regina took Anita's hand in her own as the woman slid into the chair at her left.

Bit by bit, the dining hall became more and more filled. Regina noted with interest that Tinkerbell and Alice put forth effort to be seated far away from each other.

"Ah, Mulan, were the horses well behaved?" Regina asked upon spotting her.

"Their best."

"Good."

Not too much later, the whole group was present.

"Now that everyone is here, we may eat." The relative quiet turned into an uproar of clattering dishes and utensils. Regina had to raise her voice above the noise. "After breakfast we shall go riding. Each of you shall form a bond with a horse of the guards'. If you can't ride, you will learn." The cacophony only grew.

"I've never been on a horse," Emma muttered.

"Now's your chance," Regina responded. "They're gentle creatures. If you're kind to them, they'll be kind to you." With a parting squeeze, she freed her hands so she could eat.

Anya, with good reason, looked perplexed about the idea.

"Don't worry, Anya. I will not let harm come to you. If you feel unsafe, a guard can ride with you." She almost offered to ride with her herself, but she knew she no longer rode at a beginner's speed. To go back would be terribly boring.

"What if my hair comes loose and I trip it?" Rapunzel asked.

"I won't let that happen."

"Are you going to catch me if I fall?" Snow.

Regina gave her a look that showed she was unimpressed, although amused. "I will catch anyone here if they fall." She barely withheld her eye roll. Snow wasn't anything special, not yet anyway.

"Where will we ride?" Jack asked.

"Through the forest surrounding the castle grounds."

Aurora asked what was on multiple women's minds. "What if someone gets lost?"

"Stay put until you're found."

Breakfast continued on. Regina had just taken a drink of her water when she felt a hand stroke along her thigh. It came from the left, telling her Anita was the culprit. She swallowed hard and glanced over to see she was a master of not looking suspicious. Even as her hand was moving, she appeared to be solely concentrated on her food.

Regina allowed the wandering hand to roam where it may. It felt good, so why stop a good thing? She had a liking for the woman anyway. It was amazing how neither of them gave the action away. Not even Emma noticed, and she was closest.

"What comes after riding?" Red asked.

Regina almost laughed. "Depends on how riding goes."

"Will there be any need for volunteers tonight?" Amara's use of the word volunteers made it a double entendre.

"Perhaps." Regina hadn't decided yet. She did know she wasn't going to bed with all twenty-four before the week was out, that was just ridiculous. For all but one, there would be plenty of time for that, granted some would have more time than others. At the moment she was a bit distracted.

"Will we have all our meals like this?" Belle asked.

"Would you ladies like that?"

A chorus of answers in the positive.

"It appears we will." Unless, she thought to herself, she chose to dine in private with a few of them. She knew she would need to at some point, how better to get acquainted?

Anita's hand migrated to Regina's inner thigh, causing the Queen to clamp her legs together, effectively trapping it. She wanted those fingers inside her, yet she was unsure of her own abilities to remain silent. Brown eyes caught brown eyes and Regina mouthed, 'Later.'

Anita gave the slightest of nods before pulling her hand slowly free.

Regina looked around the table to see how close everyone was to finishing. Most seemed to only be halfway through still. She sighed, bored already in the anticipation of waiting for everyone to finish. Part of her was ready to pull Anita from the table and have her way with her, but the bigger part of her knew it was better to wait. Though it was definitely a perk, the game wasn't just about sex. She was looking for someone to rule beside her and more importantly to stand by her. That meant enduring a bit of boredom until her goal was within reach.

"I know that look."

Regina turned her gaze to Emma. "What look?"

"The look that says you're about ready to kill everyone in the room just so you have something to do."

The corner of Regina's mouth quirked up. "I'm not going to."

"I know. I just know that look."

"You know me well in this future land."

"Well enough. Still got a heck of a lot to figure out, though."

"So why are you here with this me instead of that me?"

"It's a really long story." How could she possibly explain both curses?

"Make it short."

"I can't find that version. Something powerful separated us. But you're the same person, so I'm making do."

Regina wasn't quite sure what to make of that, especially because it made her heart start doing jumping jacks. "Hm." A question jumped to her mind. "Are you repeating history? Have you already won?"

"Nope. I don't know how this all ends. I wasn't here in this time before."

Regina wasn't sure if that eased her confusion or increased it. "Oh." Time travel was very peculiar.

Give or take ten minutes later, everyone had finished. Noting this, Regina rose from her seat. "Now that we're all finished, follow me to the stables." She led the way, knowing they were listening by sound alone. The walk took about five minutes, including the wait time for the group to gather inside.

"What Mulan did last night, you will all do at least twice each week throughout your stay with your own horse, and then some. You must take responsibility as you would if you had bought the horse yourself. As long as you stay, you will become caretaker to the steed of your choice. If I'm told by any guards, the true owners of those horses, that any have been neglected, you'll be on the fast track to elimination. Do not trade, and do not, under any circumstance, hurt another contestant's horse to spite them. I will find out and elimination will be immediate. A crime against these horses is a crime against myself. Am I clear?"

Perfectly so, it seemed. Some seemed to be a bit scared at the prospect of being on the Evil Queen's bad side. Others were sneaking surreptitious glances at certain competitors they thought would break the rule. No one had any clarifying questions.

Regina clapped her hands together. "Excellent. Now make room for my Rociante. I will show you how to properly saddle, board, and control." Into her beloved steed's stall she went, keeping a gentle hand on him as she moved so he knew where she was. She stroked his neck affectionately as she grabbed the lead rope with her other hand, untethering it from its place on the steel loop on the wall. "There's a good boy." He neighed in acknowledgement as she turned him around, booping her shoulder with his nose. She led him to the newly created empty space before his stall. "Horses are like people, they have different personalities and moods. They're good at detecting our moods as well. Right now, Rociante knows I'm calm, so he's calm. But if I'm angry… Rociante!" At her yell, the horse dropped his head and took a few paces backward. "He noticed the change. Now, if he doesn't know he's forgiven, he will become incredibly unresponsive. You have to let your horse know it's alright." She gently rubbed Rociante's nose in apology until he lifted his head and let out a happy neigh, coming closer. "If you're forgiving, so are they." She gave his ears a good scratch.

"Two very important things to remember," she went on. "One, unless you're putting the bridle bit in its mouth, keep your hands away. They will think your fingers are carrots, and they have bone-snapping strength in their jaws. Try not to lose any body parts. Two, do not spook them. They will kick, and they might kick you. They could hurt themselves and other people and horses. A frightened horse is a destructive horse." She was ready to saddle. "Mulan, will you hold his lead rope a moment?"

Mulan came forward and did so while Regina went to the saddle rack. In one hand she took the saddle, in the other she took the saddle mat.

"First step in the saddle process is the saddle mat. Making a horse chafe is just cruel when it can be prevented. The mat goes on the curve of its back." Regina demonstrated the proper placement on Rociante.

"Next is the saddle. Bump up in front." She settled the saddle on the mat. "Fasten the straps, different notches depending on the horse's size. Rociante here has a snug fit at four." She fastened the buckle under his belly first, then did the one at his side. "Let the stirrups hang down." She unhooked them from the front bump on the saddle. "The length they hang depends on your height. They can be adjusted if they're too high or too low. Now we're almost ready to ride. There is one last essential piece first." She briefly disappeared inside the stall once more. She emerged with the bridle bit and reins.

"Keep the bridle flat against your hand, and just slide it into the horse's mouth." Regina followed her words with the matching action. "Now he's ready to be mounted. Since he's facing the right, the right foot goes in the stirrup first, and you use your momentum to swing yourself into the saddle." Regina stepped in with her right foot, pushed herself up and over, then settled. "Now adjust your feet so they always point forward, not sideways." She did so.

"As for the reins, keep them close to your lap. Don't pull, don't let go. Keep your hands upright, firm but loose. Keep your eyes on your goal. If you want to turn left, pull slightly with your left hand and keep your eyes on the goal." She turned Rociante to the left in a full circle. "For the right, do the same but the opposite." She repeated the action the other way.

"To move forward, put consistent pressure on the sides with your feet. Not too much though, you guys aren't ready for full on cantering yet, unless of course you're experienced. Today we'll just do some leisurely walks, I'll go no farther than a trot myself." Regina dismounted. "Getting off is the opposite of getting on, if you're facing right, remove your left foot first, then swing off. Now… Are we ready to pick horses?"

"I'm not going to remember all that," Nova stated. Emma and a few others were thinking the same thing.

"That's why I'm teaching you. By the end of the week you will all improve greatly in your horse riding skills, no matter what your current level of expertise is. Experience is knowledge, and who knows, some of you may even teach me a few things. Mulan, was there any horse you've taken a particular liking to?"

"I'm not sure of its name, but the coloring is black with gray spots."

Regina nodded, knowing exactly which one she was referring to. "Ah, Pepper. She's sweet. You may let her out and saddle her up. Wait for us to finish pairing up with the horses before riding."

"Shall I take her outside?"

"You may. The walkway will be rather cramped otherwise."

Mulan went to where she knew Pepper's stall to be to prepare her for riding.

"Just a moment." Regina took Rociante back to his stall so he wouldn't be in the way of the other horses. She stroked his mane as she tied the lead rope to the steel loop that served as his post once more. "Good boy," she cooed to him. "You're being a very good boy today." She scratched his ears once more before leaving the stall.

"Anya, I believe Dalma is a perfect match for you. She's very gentle, very easygoing. You won't have to worry about her bucking you off. Would you like to meet her?"

Anya answered with a tentative, "Okay."

Regina went to her, taking the blonde witch's hand in her own. "Come along, I'll guide you."

Anya had no choice but to trust Regina wouldn't steer her the wrong way.

Regina led her inside the stall, then brought Anya's hand up to brush against Dalma's fur. "There she is."

The pure white horse let out a soft neigh.

"Pet her," Regina encouraged. "She'll let you."

Anya traced her fingers experimentally along Dalma's fur. "Soft."

"Yeah. I'm going to step out now, alright? Get the rest paired off. You'll be safe, she won't hurt you."

Anya continued petting Dalma, listening to the soft neighs. "Okay." Her answer was more confident this time.

"I'll be back." Regina took her leave. "Who's next?"

"Um, I'm a mermaid," Ariel sounded confused, and maybe a bit sad. "I don't think I have all that long with my legs left. Should I even do this?"

"Yes. Make the most of it. Come on, let's get you on a horse. I think you'll like Chestnut."

Ariel watched as Regina led a bright brown horse out from a stall.

"Saddle him up, Ariel."

Ariel nodded dumbly as she tried to remember all the steps.

"It may be helpful to remember each saddle belongs to a specific horse. You'd do well to remember your horse's name."

That certainly helped Ariel as she saw the imposing saddle room. She grabbed the saddle listed under Chestnut and then set to work.

"Okay, those of you yet to get a horse, stand in a straight horizontal line."

The group adjusted accordingly.

"Alright. Elphaba, you get Cowboy. He's the one that is patterned like a cow."

There was pace for about five horses to fit comfortably in the walkway. Regina pulled the next three people after Elphaba from the line. "Aurora, Milah, Tinkerbell. Pick your horses."

Aurora's horse was named Bartholomew, Milah's was named River, and Tinkerbell's was named Rainbow.

Ariel joined Mulan and Pepper outside with Chestnut once she had him all saddled up.

"Cinderella, you're up, princess." Ironically, the horse Cinderella chose was called Princess.

Elphaba was next to leave for the outdoors.

"Emma."

"Got a horse named Spot?"

"I do, actually."

"I'll take him."

Regina chuckled. "Alright, Emma gets Spot. You still have to saddle him up."

"I know that."

It was a bit of a wait before Aurora successfully got Bartholomew ready. She did it backwards the first time.

"I think I did it wrong." At least she recognized that she made a mistake.

"That you did," Regina confirmed. "Remember everyone, bump in the front." She helped Aurora get it right the second time. "Think you'll remember next time?"

Aurora nodded.

"Good. You can join the others outside now."

Once the redhead was out of the stables, Regina called forth the next woman, "Tamara."

Tamara's pick was named Ebony. Milah headed outside with Tinkerbell right on her heels.

"Kathryn, Jack, take your picks."

Cinderella led Princess out.

"Eva."

"Uh, Regina?"

Regina turned to see Emma with an apparently hungry Spot trying to eat her red jacket. Her first reaction was to laugh, and she couldn't stop herself from doing so. After, she went to her aid. "Spot, quit that!" She pushed the horse's neck firmly, but gently, trying to get him to ease up and relinquish the jacket. "It's not food." She kept pushing, and after a while the stubborn horse let go of Emma's jacket. "I'll get you a carrot, just behave." She patted Spot's neck.

In the saddle room stood a barrel full to the brim with fresh carrots. Regina lifted the top and pulled a rather thick carrot out.

"Here," she told Spot as she returned. "Maybe this will tide you over long enough to not eat people's clothing." She held the carrot out, which Spot greedily snatched up. "Looks like all you need to get done is the bridle. You can get that when he's finished with that carrot."

"Okay."

It was only a couple minute wait before Emma could take Spot outside, freeing up space.

"Blue, you can pick now."

Kathryn had picked Daisy, Jack had picked Cristoph, and Eva had picked Jewel.

Tamara led Ebony out, joining Mulan, Ariel, Elphaba, Aurora, Milah, Tinkerbell, Cinderella, Emma, and their horses who had exited before her. Kathryn, Jack, and Eva soon joined the waiting ranks.

Three more got to pick their steeds. "Alice, Snow, Anita." Seven remained. Regina had slightly miscounted. Only four were getting horses ready when there should have been five. Well, that was easy to rectify. "Amara."

Blue led her horse out next. It's name was Diva.

"Maleficent."

Alice picked Hopscotch, Snow picked Butter, and Anita picked Coco. Amara was delighted to find a horse named Serpentine, while Maleficent was equally delighted to find one named Lillith. Alice made the next exit with Hopscotch.

"Anastasia."

Yet again, the blonde queen wasn't happy her name was called after Alice, even if it was only determined by a line. This time she didn't even have the satisfaction of coming before the green lady. It certainly didn't help matters knowing Alice had already shared Regina's bed. She didn't let her thoughts show on her face however and elegantly perused the remaining horses.

Snow, shortly followed by Anita, took her exit.

"Nova, Belle."

Anastasia's pick was named Oscar. Amara went outside followed by Maleficent just a few moments later.

"Rapunzel, Red."

Finally, no one was waiting to claim their horses. Nova's pick was Hope, Belle's pick was Lilac. They were saddling up as Rapunzel and Red made their choices. Rapunzel went with Milo and Red took Skippy. Regina hadn't forgotten about Anya. As soon as Anastasia took Oscar out, Regina returned to Dalma's stall.

"I'm sorry if that took terribly long."

"Oh, no not at all. I've been enjoying Dalma's company, here. I think she's also been enjoying mine."

"I'm sure she has. Are you about ready to ride?"

"Not alone."

"Alright, I'll have Dalma's owner ride with you. You'll be in good hands." Regina took her free hand. "Let's just have you wait out of the way in the walkway so Dalma can get saddled." Mindful of their surroundings, Regina led her out of the stall. "There are four other horses out right now so stay where I put you." Regina walked her to a wall that was a safe distance away.

"No one has shown as much kindness to me as you have these past couple days."

Regina kept her theories as to why to herself. "Any decent person would do the same."

"I haven't met a whole lot of decent people, then."

Regina could relate there. A tad caught in the moment, she kissed her.

"What was that for?"

It wasn't really an answer, but it worked just as well, "Good luck."

Regina led Dalma out of the stall and into the walkway before fetching her saddle gear and starting the saddling process. Dalma's owner wasn't too hard to find as he was hovering nearby. "Oh, good. You're already here. Would you be a gentleman and ride with Anya, here?"

He knew he didn't really have a choice, but he answered in the affirmative anyway.

"Very good. Mount when we are the only ones left. I'll follow you out." That said, Regina went to Rociante's stall. "Almost time to ride, baby boy. You excited?" She pet along his neck. He wasn't really a baby anymore, but no matter how old he was he would always be her baby.

Rociante tittered.

"Are you laughing at me again?" Regina tsked. "I thought I broke you of that habit." She untied the lead rope again, taking him to the walkway. Anya, Dalma's owner, and Dalma herself were the only ones who remained. The guard was helping Anya up onto the horse in front of him. Saddles weren't exactly made to seat two, but they made it work.

"Stay relaxed, Anya. You'll be taken care of." Since Rociante was already saddled, all Regina had to do was get on. She waited for Dalma's party to head out before entering the outdoors herself. "Now that we've all got horses, let's ride." That was how she made her presence known. "Stay behind me, but not too far behind."

Regina walked Rociante to the front of the group. "Try not to run into trees." After a quick glance behind herself, she took off at a trot. The sound of hooves hitting the ground told her some number was keeping up with her. It was only a few yards before they hit the forest.

For Regina it was a breeze to whizz through the trees, wind pushing her hair back and making it fly. For others, it was woman down.

Ariel, for one, leaned left while Chestnut was turning right and slid right off the saddle. As she was already far behind Regina, she just stayed put and awaited either the next loop or their return.

Nova, for another, accidentally kicked Hope, making her pick up to a speed much too fast for her light body resulting in sudden, unexpected flight. Because she didn't want to get in trouble, she took the fall instead of going the safer route and reverting to fairy form.

Anita was doing an excellent job keeping up with Regina until Coco tripped over a log. Regina heard the fall and brought Rociante to an immediate stop. She hopped off, sending out a mass paralysis spell on all the horses and riders, not wanting to risk a chain reaction accident.

"Rociante, stay!" Regina dashed to the log where not only Anita but Coco had fallen. She tended to Coco first. "Coco, hey." She stroked her neck, kneeling. "Open your eyes, girl." A few tense moments of no response passed before big black eyes blinked up at her. Regina let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me. Are you hurt?"

Coco's mewl was answer enough.

"Oh, poor thing…" Regina looked her over to find the injury. She found a large gash high on the thigh of the back left leg. "Hold on, Coco." Waving a hand over the wound, she used her magic to heal. It took a lot out of her, but at least the horse would survive.

"Regina?" Anita was pulling herself into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"You fell," Regina answered. "Coco's okay now. I'll get her back on her feet in a minute. How about you?"

"I think I hit my head…"

"Can you tell if you're bleeding?"

"I don't think I am."

"Be sure."

Anita patted along her head. "I'm sure."

"Good. Healing takes a lot out of me. It's draining." She picked herself up then helped Anita to her feet. That done, she magically lifted Coco to her feet. Then she walked through the momentarily frozen lines of horses, doing a head count. Only twenty-two. "Some of us are missing." She didn't see Chestnut or Hope. She tried mentally placing them with their temporary owners.

"I don't see Nova," Anita spoke up.

"And I don't see Ariel."

"We're not far. How long will they be frozen?"

"Not long."

"I can go back alone, then. I'll find them."

"Can you heal?"

"Not in the magical sense."

Regina sighed, knowing it was her only option. She couldn't leave twentysomething behind in favor of two. She would just have to temporarily entrust their safety to Anita. "Go, find them. I can't keep them in stasis much longer."

"I will." Anita hugged Regina. "Thank you for stopping for me."

They returned to their horses. Both a bit lightheaded still, they hopped back on the saddle nevertheless. Regina waited until Anita rode Coco out of sight before releasing her hold on the spell. She kept Rociante at a walk, contradictory to the fact she no longer rode at beginners' speeds.

Emma brought Spot up alongside Regina and Rociante. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You froze us."

"Someone fell. I didn't want everyone else doing the same."

"Oh. Who fell?"

"Anita."

"She okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you? You're crawling along like a snail compared to the speed you were at before."

"Crossing the realms of magic takes a lot out of a person."

"The realms of magic?"

"Dark and Light. To use magic from your non-practicing side will drain your stamina significantly. Because I primarily practice Dark magic, it takes way more energy whenever I use Light magic."

"What did you do?"

"Healing. It's one of the most powerful things you can do in the name of Light magic." Her eyelids fluttered.

"Regina, I think you need to stop."

"What, no."

"I mean stop riding. Take a rest."

"'m fine."

"Hey, Regina, are you falling asleep?" Milah flanked her left side on River.

"Hm? No."

"You're not holding the reins," Milah pointed out.

"I'm not?"

"You should really take a break," Emma insisted.

Elphaba was closing in. "Are we near poppies?" Regina was looking like someone in the early stages of poppy pollen influence.

"No poppies," Emma answered. "Just a loss of energy."

"I said we're riding, so we are riding," Regina remained firm in her resolve.

"At what cost?" Milah asked.

Always one for dramatics, Regina's body decide to give into her exhaustion at that moment.

"Regina!"

So many arms went out to catch her, no harm came to her when she fell.

"What happened?" was the most popular demand when more and more noticed the Queen was down for the count.

She was laid out in a patch of soft grass, crowded by the rest but with space to breathe. Anastasia stepped forward, and when no one stopped her, she stepped forward again. She kept moving until she was able to sit beside Regina and take her hand.

The simple action caused all out war.

"Why do you get to hold her hand?"

"I get the other!"

"No, I do!"

"If she can, I can!"

"You're no better than the rest of us!"

There were pushes, shoves, hair pulls, scratches, angry horses, and frightened horses.

"ENOUGH!" Emma yelled. "This is not what she wants!"

"And how do you know what she wants?"

"I know it's not this! She doesn't want us killing each other. For crying out loud, she'd down right now because she cared enough to heal one of us. What she's looking for is a woman mature enough to rule like a queen, not a spoiled princess with a rotten attitude. What we do on our own time is our business, but the least we can do in her presence is show a little class." To prove her point, she plopped beside Regina, taking her free hand and giving Anastasia a genuine smile. Just because it was a competition didn't mean it had to be dog eat dog.

Humbled, the women stopped beating on each other and kept their eyes on their fallen queen as they waited for her to recharge.

It was quiet, at least, until Anita returned, startling everybody. "What happened?" She all but flew from the saddle.

"Regina's a bit tired," Emma answered with what she hoped was a calming smile.

"Was it because of the magic?"

"So she says," Anastasia quipped.

Anita stroked Regina's forehead as she brushed away a loose strand of her hair. "Anything else would be cause for worry."

"What if she needs a kiss?" Ariel asked.

"She won't," Maleficent answered. "That's not how magical drains work."

"Would fairy dust be helpful?" Nova wanted to help somehow.

If it were, it would be against the rules of the game. Blue almost spoke, but decided to keep the knowledge to herself. Why level the playing field if someone was on a crash course?

"She will wake," Amara oozed confidence. "All she needs is time."

They waited as time ticked by. No one was sure how much time passed exactly, though they noticed the sky darkened a couple shades. Regina stirred before dark brown eyes took in her surroundings.

Emma and Anastasia looked over when they felt the movement through their hands.

"Hey."

"Welcome back."

As her memory returned, Regina scanned the crowd. Seeing Anita, Ariel, and Nova had rejoined them let her relax. "All here," she muttered to herself. "Good."

"It's getting darker," Red announced. "Perhaps we should head back before we can no longer see?"

Regina eased up onto her feet, Emma and Anastasia helping her. "Very well, then," the Queen caved. "We shall try for a proper ride again before the week is out." As she made her way to Rociante, everyone else scattered to get on their own horses.

Thankfully, the ride back took no casualties. Regina brought Rociante to a stop just outside the stables.

"Remember, only five horses fit in the walkway at a time. Myself and four others can be the first to get our horses unsaddled and back in their stalls. Form a single line, you should be able to see when there is space for your horse. When you're finished, wait out of the way by your horse's stall. I will show how to feed them, then let you do that. Depending on how that goes and how long it takes, I'll show which brushing techniques keep a horse's mane and coat at its best."

By the time she was finished talking, a line had been formed. Regina called the four at the front of it, "Maleficent, Rapunzel, Belle, Eva. To the stables." She led the line inside, making quick work of getting Rociante unsaddled and back in his stall so she could observe the others. "Remember to return the saddles to their designated places. Saddle mix ups do nothing but create hassle."

It seemed to be easier for the women to take the saddles off than it had been for them to get them on. The process went by quickly, barring the fact Regina had to go into each stall to show the proper way to tie the lead rope to the steel loop. Even the Evil Queen could forget. Even then, it didn't take terribly long. Some did, however, have problems simply getting down. Anya was understandably one of them. Regina helped ease them down.

Everyone was waiting by their horses stalls as directed before they knew it. Bouncing from tying rope to helping people down back and forth was more taxing than Regina had bargained for, but it was nowhere near what that energy drain had been. She took a minute or so to gather herself before even thinking of lifting bales of hay.

"Are we ready for feeding?"

Of course they were.

"Alright. Each horse gets two bales of hay and three carrots each. Stay outside the stall when you feed them, just push their food through the bars. The hay is through the door at the end of the walkway in the barn." Regina was walking there as she spoke. She pushed the door open, causing a waft of the scent of hay to come out in a wave. "This is a single bale." In she went, lifting a bale from the top of a relatively short stack within reach. She plopped it just outside the door. "This is two." She added another bale to the hay on the floor. "Can you see that?" Positive answers. "Good. No more, no less." Regina picked both bales of hay up again, making her way to Rociante's stall. She shoved the hay through the bars. "The carrots are in the barrel in the saddle room." There she went to fetch the three carrots, which she then pushed through the bars of Rociante's stall. "To keep things organized, there will be two lines. One for hay and one for carrots. Start with the hay, if someone is already getting carrots after you've given your horse the hay, wait for them to finish. There should be no more than two people in the barn at any one time. Wait by the outdoors when you're finished. You may begin."

Regina was prepared for her help to be needed at some point, and it was. If it wasn't because they couldn't remember the size of two bales, it was because the lid of the barrel of carrots was too heavy for them to lift.

Kathryn was mortified when instead of getting the hay in Daisy's stall, it dumped all over her head.

Regina chuckled, it made for an amusing and adorable sight. She herself had done that more than once in her beginning days. Taking pity, she went to the rescue. "Oh, Kathryn, no need to be so red, dear." She brushed the hay off her head, picking pieces from her hair and clothing. "If not you it would have been someone else."

"But it was me." Kathryn looked anywhere but at Regina, unable to face her.

"You're learning, it matters not." Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear is what got eyes to finally land on her. "This can be salvaged," she assured. She scooped up the fallen hay from the ground. "Try again." She held it out to her.

Taking a leap of faith, Kathryn took the hay and tried again. Success.

"See, you got it. Now go get in the carrot line." Regina gave her a little push on the small of her back.

"Regina!" Multiple people were calling her name from the general area of the barn, inside and out. There was a small scream followed by a sound she couldn't recognize.

"What… the hell happened?" Standing in the doorway to the barn, Regina saw a large pile of hay in the middle that hadn't been there before.

"She tripped," Blue answered.

"Who?"

"Tinkerbell," Aurora clarified.

"The hay toppled over," Jack supplied.

"On top of her," Snow added.

Regina went in the barn and set to work to find the Tinkerbell in the haystack. She went about poking her hand through in different places until she could feel something that wasn't hay. It took effort to pull her out, but at least Tinkerbell was relatively unharmed.

"Did someone push you?" she had to be sure.

"No," Tinkerbell grumbled as Regina helped her to her feet. "I just fell."

"Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride."

Regina waved a hand and the fallen hay rearranged itself into a neat stack like the one it had been before it fell over. "You may resume feeding now."

Kathryn felt better about her slip up after that. At least she wasn't completely attacked by the hay.

That incident right there told Regina they'd spent more than enough time in the stables for the day. The brushing would just have to wait for another day. People and animals were falling left and right, hurting themselves. If Regina wanted them dead, she'd kill them herself, and it would be a whole different type of game.

No, after the horses were fed, Regina would be taking everyone back to the relative safety of the castle for lunch. Surely no one would find a way to choke themselves to death the first full day of the game.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Regina nearly jumped at the sudden proximity of Amara. Just the woman's voice was seductive as all hell. "This is going to be a long game."

"Bored already?"

"No, not at all. Overwhelmed if anything. So much to do…" Regina trailed off when Amara ran her hand slowly along her arm.

"There's still quite the line going to get the horses fed." Amara reached Regina's hand, threading their fingers together, Regina's knuckles beneath her palm. "No one is watching you." She looked in the direction of those waiting by the outdoors. Regina followed her gaze, noting she was right.

"I can ease your overwhelmed mind. They won't even notice you're gone."

If it were anyone, anyone else but Amara, Regina would stay put. But this was Amara, the woman she'd wanted to bed on sight. So she allowed the woman to lead her out of the stables, past the ignorant women grouped near the entrance that doubled as an exit. She allowed herself to be pushed against an out of sight wall and kissed senselessly.

Olive skinned hands worked their way into dark locks, keeping their heads and mouths pressed firmly together. Amara's probing tongue snaked inside Regina's mouth, caressing everything it came in contact with. Regina couldn't help the small moan that escaped.

Amara smiled into the kiss, her hands running down Regina's front. They bunched up the beginnings of her dress skirt. "May I, _mi corazón?"_

If any part of Regina was about to say no, the thick Spanish convinced her otherwise. "Yes," was her breathless answer before she reattached their lips.

Up and up Amara pulled the skirt, bunching it around Regina's waist. Her hand moved teasingly along her garter clad thigh before slipping her fingers past the material of Regina's underwear.

Feeling those fingers so close to where she needed their touch, Regina deepened the kiss and increased its intensity. She mapped out that perfect mouth with all she had.

Amara grazed her fingers along the waiting slick wetness and her breath caught in her throat. Never before had she experienced such a delicacy that was Queen Regina.

Regina pushed her hips forward in reaction, craving her touch even as she dueled her tongue for dominance. Amara supplied more of that touch, cupping Regina's entire wet heat with her hand. She stroked her fingers teasingly along her opening as she ground the palm of her hand in a circular motion against that little nub that drove all women crazy.

Regina gasped in pleasure into Amara's mouth, continuing to roll her hips into her hand. The pleasure building inside her increased exponentially when Amara slid two fingers inside her without warning. "Oh, Amara…" She flung her arms around the darker skinned woman's neck, clasping her hands together.

Amara smiled before kissing along the length of Regina's neck while her fingers stroked along her tight walls. "It's been a while since someone's been inside you, hasn't it?"

"Far too long," Regina panted.

"It is my pleasure to remind you how it feels."

At that moment, she hit a particularly sweet spot that made Regina cry out. Amara swallowed the noise with sweet kisses.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you," Regina murmured against her lips.

Amara kissed her soundly, continuing to curl her fingers within the tight space.

"Deeper," Regina murmured.

Amara obeyed, and after a few good strokes, she was feeling walls tightening around her fingers, followed by a coating of liquid. She watched the high play out across Regina's face before slowly withdrawing her fingers.

Regina kissed her deeply. "Thank you."

"Mm, thank you," Amara bounced the sentiment back. She fixed Regina's dress before cleaning the excess evidence of their activity off her own fingers with her tongue.

Regina fluffed her own hair before doing the same to Amara's, then the two crept back into the stables where no one was the wiser to their absence. Two people were just finishing feeding their horses. Amara and Regina separated to not draw suspicion to themselves as they waited.

"I've decided," Regina began. "That brushing can wait for another day. We will be returning to the castle shortly for lunch."

"Can I sit by you?" About four people asked the same question.

"Rapunzel and Eva may sit by me."

Some groaned while Rapunzel grinned and Eva looked surprised.

All horses fed, Regina started on her way back to the castle and the rest followed. Rapunzel and Eva made their way up so they flanked her.

"How am I competing against my daughter?" Eva asked.

"You both expressed interest," Regina answered simply. "I was told of your interest but I didn't know who else would be competing until they arrived. If she didn't come from the future, I would have sent her away."

"She's not of this time?"

"Of course not. That one is with her father."

"Is she also to be exiled?"

"Undetermined."

"Are there other family members competing against each other?" Curiosity got the better of Rapunzel.

"How am I to know? Though if I were to guess, well both Anita and Red are Children of the Moon."

They soon entered the castle. Food was already ready, they could smell it as soon as they stepped inside. When Regina took her chair at the dining table, Rapunzel and Eva immediately took the ones on either side of her. The rest filed in, picking their seats strategically to accommodate their own feelings about the other competitors.

"May I be excused to my room?" Tamara asked.

"Are you feeling ill, dear?"

"Just haven't quite worked off breakfast yet, plus I'm tired. I know it's rude to fall asleep at the table."

"Do be sure to come down for dinner."

"I will."

"Very well, you may go."

Tamara took her leave.

"Anyone else?" Regina questioned.

No one else wanted to go, most were afraid such a simple yearning would cost them the game.

"Nova, come here a moment." Maybe it was a trick of the light, maybe there really was a dark spot along her jaw. "Is that a bruise?" She brushed her fingers along the skin of Nova's jaw when she was close enough. Nova winced. "It is," Regina answered her own question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were kinda passed out when Anita brought me back, and then I guess I just forgot."

"Hold still." The bruise shrank under Regina's magic. "All gone."

"Did you just heal me?" Nova's voice was panicky.

"I'll be fine," Regina soothed. "It was just a little thing, didn't take as much out of me as earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now go sit down." She waited until Nova did as she said. "Ariel, have you got any injuries I don't know about?"

The mermaid shook her head in the negative.

"What happened to them?" Rapunzel asked.

"They got separated from the group when we were riding. I forgot to cast the safety charm that would have protected everyone from falling."

"I'll remind you next time."

"Much appreciated."

"Regina?"

"Yes, Aurora?"

"Can you please keep Maleficent away from me? I've been doing my best to ignore her, but she keeps following me."

"Maleficent, behave. I know your history. Don't make me set a magical ward on her specifically against you. I'm feeling generous since this is the first full day, next time you won't get a warning. This applies to anyone with rivalries…or obsessions…within this group if you can't be civil with one another. Hate privately, not publicly."

Snow snorted. If only Regina knew.

"Was that funny?"

"A bit, knowing what the future brings."

Regina did not miss the glare Emma sent Snow's way. Apparently whatever Snow eluded to was meant to be secret, at least to the Regina of this time.

"I'm confused," Eva stated.

"That's alright, I am a bit too." Regina looked around, finding everyone spare Tamara was seating. "Now we may eat." As she caught sight of an apple, she knew what she wanted to do after lunch. She was going to pay a visit to her apple tree, and she was going to take one of her ladies in waiting with her. The question was who did she want to get to know the most. She had all of lunch to figure that out.

A squeal sounded from across the table. Ariel. "Is that a fish tail?" She looked a bit green.

"Don't look at it, Ariel," Regina told her calmly. "You said you like shrimp, right?" She handed her a piece of breaded jumbo shrimp. "No tails."

Anita slid the fish tail out of Ariel's sight and in front of herself, having no qualms about eating seafood.

"Is that…chimera?" asked Emma, pulling a face.

"Is is."

Emma stopped poking it with her fork immediately. "Yeah," she mumbled under her breath. "Not doing that again."

"Have you had chimera before, Miss Swan?"

Emma just stared, tearing up the slightest bit. For a moment there she forgot where she was and who she was with. She certainly forgot she'd been asked a question.

"Emma?"

She shook herself out of her trance. "Huh?"

"Chimera. Have you had it before?"

"Yes. Didn't care for it much."

"Yes, well it is an acquired taste."

A few moments passed.

"Anya, dear, are you planning on eating more than grapes?"

"Perhaps."

"You should, at least at dinner." Regina did think the woman was a little bit on the thin side. Not as thin as the fairies, but thin.

Silence, apart from the clattering of utensils. Those who were already noticing patterns in Regina's interactions were finding themselves jealous if they didn't yet fit in. The ones who did felt special, but tried not to let it get to their heads with how very early it was in the game. There was plenty of time left to rise, and fall, in the ranks.

Regina tried to figure out if there was anyone she seemed to be giving special attention to, or maybe ignoring. She was drawing blanks, it was a bit hard to keep track. She decided, though, her dubbed apple tree date would be none other than Elphaba. Out of everyone, she was simply the one Regina was most curious about. She doubted many people took the time to learn her story. She would, though, as she more than anyone knew evil wasn't born but made.

Decision made, it was easier to concentrate on getting a decent food intake. It always helped to eat a bit more than usual after experiencing a drain like she had earlier in the day. With the way things were going, there was no certainty she wouldn't need to heal someone between lunch and dinner. She wondered if she'd have to pull a page from her mother's book at some point and teach them not to be so klutzy. Poise of a lady or whatever the hell Cora had called it. Regina had called it a waste of time, yet she was beginning to see the fruits of her labor.

"You must be thinking of your mother," Eva spoke.

Regina snapped to attention. "What?"

"I know that face. I've seen it in my reflection when I've thought of her."

"I can't say I have many particularly fond memories of her," Regina admitted.

"Which one are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just some lessons of ladyship. Might actually have to incorporate some into the game before everyone kills themselves by falling down the stairs or getting trampled by a horse."

"How many people got hurt today?"

"Let's see, Anita and Coco, Nova, Tinkerbell got covered by the haystack, and possibly Ariel. That's three, maybe four people, plus a horse."

"Four maybe five," Eva corrected.

"Hm?"

"You didn't count yourself."

"Oh, that doesn't count."

"Of course it does." Eva covered Regina's hand with her own. "You've spent too much time married to Leopold."

Regina barked out a laugh. "I agree with you there."

"The combination of who your mother is and who you're married to has programmed you to think you don't count. You do."

"I'm meant to hate you."

"How's that working for you?"

"It's not." Damn it. The woman was dead, technically. Regina didn't think she'd actually begin developing any sort of feelings for her, yet there she was. She cleared her throat and returned her attention to her food, moving her hand out from beneath Eva's.

After a few more minutes Regina needed space, and new company. This time she wasn't patient enough to be polite and wait for everyone to finish. "Elphaba, are you finished?"

"I can be."

"Good." Regina rose from her chair. "Do accompany me to the gardens. The rest of you can return to your rooms once you're finished here." Not waiting, Regina began to head out.

Ignoring the looks she was getting, Elphaba left the table to follow behind. Because she was taken by surprise at the sudden request, she had to ask, "Have I done something to break the rules?"

The question in turn took Regina by surprise. "What? No. Why would you think tha – oh right, the gardens. No, you're not in trouble. Quite the opposite, I wish to know you better. Can't do that very well in a big group now, can I?"

"I suppose not. Why are we going to the gardens?"

"My apple tree. I've tended to it ever since it was a mere sapling. Besides Rociante, it's the truest love I currently have."

"A horse and a tree, your truest loves? How sad. Can't say I have any more to show for, but then I've known from a very young age that I'm a lost cause. No one likes a girl with green skin. Even before I did anything wrong my parents were ashamed of me."

"If you're such a lost cause, why enter a competition like this?"

"Because even a lost cause has someone somewhere that can relate to them."

A corner of Regina's mouth tugged up into a half smile. "You think so?"

"I have to. Otherwise the whole world becomes Dorothy."

"Are the stories true? All that drama over a pair of shoes?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"These things always are."

"The ruby slippers she stole belonged to my sister who dies when a house collapsed on her. She wore them all the time, couldn't walk without them. My family went to great lengths to acquire them for her. Nessa was the one my parents cared about. She was normal, after all."

"Wasn't she a witch, too?"

"She could blend in. But she was good. The perfect child. Unlike me, who bit off my nursemaid's finger as a mere baby."

"They called her Wicked also."

"Of course they did, she was my sister."

"What did your family do for the slippers?"

"That Dark One you mentioned, they dealt with him."

"What was the price?"

"My skin remains green. The elixir given to my mother while pregnant that made me this was meant to have a time limit. The Dark One made it so the affects would never wear off."

Regina growled. That infuriating imp. "That man has his hands in more people's dirty laundry than the royal maids do." Her mother, herself, and Elphaba too? Why on Earth did he feel the need to ruin so many lives? "I guess he would, being the Dark One and all."

"Is that your tree?"

Regina hardly noticed they'd reached the gardens. "Yes." When she was close enough, she ran her hand along the smooth bark of its trunk.

"It's beautiful. You've raised it well."

"I always wanted to attach a swing to it, but Mother wouldn't let me and then I became Queen."

"Why can't you do it now?"

"Queens don't swing."

"But you're the Evil Queen. I was under the impression that the Evil Queen does what she wants."

Regina smirked, however wistful. "I never learned." She leaned her back against the trunk, sliding down to sit on the ground.

Elphaba moved to sit beside her. "You still could. There isn't a thing you can't do until you die."

How Regina wished that were true. "I can't bring back the dead." Damn, she escaped the motion of Eva only to have more emotion brought up with Elphaba. She wasn't ready for it. What if no one measured up to Daniel? Worse, what if they exceeded him?

Regina didn't know a tear had escaped until Elphaba was brushing it away.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Regina swallowed thickly, unable to speak due to the ever growing lump in her throat. Oh God, she was going to cry. A telling hiccup wracked her body.

"Oh…" Elphaba enveloped her arms around her, gently drawing her in.

Regina relaxed in the embrace, letting out the first sob.

"Yes," Elphaba cooed as she stroked green fingers through wavy dark locks. "Let it out."

Regina's head found Elphaba's shoulder, resting there as she cried.

Elphaba pressed kisses to her head wherever she could reach as she rubbed her back soothingly. She knew all about pent up emotions and how they could come out at any given moment in a variety of forms. She knew how another's presence could help, whether as a punching bag or someone who could pick up the pieces, perhaps even just to give up alongside you. She herself had the most experience with the punching bag variety, but oh she had yearned for the pick up the pieces type. So what she could not have, she became.

"I lost everything when the King proposed," Regina spoke through her tears in a rare verbalization of her inner turmoil.

Elphaba pressed another kiss to the top of her head to show that she was listening.

"I loved my stable boy so much. It was he I wanted for my husband, but my mother literally killed that dream." Regina choked on a sob as the memory of his lifeless body in her arms swam to the surface. "I still despise my heart for beating without his." There it was, one of her dark secrets out in the open. She still wanted to be dead, the game was her traitorous mind's last ditch grasp on the straws of life, as it truly enjoyed the rivalry it maintained against her heart. The complete kill it with kindness approach.

A sharp yet gentle hand lifted her chin up, forcing her to have a bleary view of dark eyes. "Listen to me," a calm, steady voice. "It beats for a reason." Short, but deep. A reminder that she wasn't a waste of space. That she had a purpose.

Regina felt a warmth spread throughout her chest as if her hear had just been given the gentlest of hugs. She inched forward to let her lips meet the source of that statement.

Elphaba returned the warm kiss, hands cupping Regina's cheeks to wipe away the tears. She welcomed the salty taste. It was a symbol for the trust that had just been shown to her.

Regina broke the kiss after lingering for long moments. She felt so comfortable in Elphaba's arms she was sleepy. "I don't want to go inside," she murmured.

"So don't," Elphaba kept a soft tone.

"I want to sleep."

"Go ahead."

"Here?"

"I don't mind being your pillow."

Regina snuggled close, her head finding its home on her shoulder again. "Are you sure?"

Elphaba kissed her temple. "I'm positive."

"You'll stay?" her voice sounded so childishly small in that moment.

"As long as you want me."

Regina allowed her eyes to close, giving in to the opportunity to rest in someone's arms.

Elphaba listened to the gradual change of her breathing as she kept her arms wrapped snugly around her. It was something she could get used to, though preferably without the crying bit. They seemed to mutually understand each other, a thing Elphaba had been a stranger to the rest of her life. Her sister had been the one who came closest, but Nessa was long dead.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours that they spent sitting beneath Regina's apple tree, each content with the simple physical presence of the other as Regina slept in Elphaba's arms. Though as sure as gravity brings things to the ground, Regina was bound to wake up sometime. That's time just so happened to be around when dinner was meant to start.

Regina withdrew from the embrace with reluctance. "We must return inside, dinner shall be ready soon and I must gather everyone." As she rose to her feet, so did Elphaba. "But I shall remember this, no matter the outcome of the game." As if to give proof, she kissed her once more. It lingered with a softness that sent a shock to Elphaba's system.

They began their trek back indoors after that. Regina made rounds of the occupied floors, informing each woman individually that dinner would be ready soon, telling them to gather in the dining hall. Her picks for those sitting next to her this time were Anya and Aurora. Since Anya was once of her picks, she escorted her to the table personally.

"How did you like riding Dalma?" Regina asked as she helped her into the chair.

"It was a lot of fun, even if I worried about falling off."

"Good. It will be even better when we get to go on a proper ride. Maybe you'll even grow comfortable enough to ride alone one day."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. That would require a lot of practice, even with magic."

"Horses are incredibly perceptive, they usually know where to go even if their ridiers don't. It's why they're out primary mode of transportation."

"I may consider trying solo if you ride with me a few times."

"That can be arranged." Regina settled into her own chair. Others were coming in, and she was watching to see where they chose to sit. The food, as usual, was already on the table.

"Really?"

"Yes," Regina answered. "I will do my best to spend one on one time with everyone before the week is out. If riding is what you want to do during our time, then that is what we shall do." She patted Anya's hand almost like one would pat a dog.

Aurora slid into the seat at Regina's left at that moment. "Thanks for keeping Maleficent away, she listens to you."

Regina felt a smirk spread across her face. "Not a problem, dear. You're not here for her."

"That's right," Aurora agreed at a volume Maleficent could hear, sending a pointed glare along with it.

Regina followed her gaze and couldn't help but feel a bit mischievous. "Aurora," the fact she spoke quietly added to the seduction of her tone. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

Maleficent had little trouble reading Regina's lips as the Queen's gaze was still on her. The jealousy that bubbled up was confusing. Which woman was she jealous of?

Aurora's eyes turned to Regina. "Are you implying what I think you are?"

Regina faced her, eyes sparkling innocently. "What do you think I'm implying?"

"Something involving a bed."

Regina's throaty laugh was anything but innocent. "Whatever else?"

Flicking her eyes back to Maleficent briefly, Aurora answered, "Then yes."

"Excellent." Making up for lost time? Indeed. Twice in one day, well why the hell not? Regina had her day's fill of emotion, and she did seem to sleep so much better when her sexual appetite was being fed.

With what seemed perfect timing, everyone was seated at the table, allowing them to begin eating. Regina kept a watchful eye on Anya's intake, perhaps a tad concerned at the prospect of her wasting away.

It was odd to find Emma's eyes on her, a look about her face saying she harbored the same thoughts, only with Regina as the subject of them. How absurd, as Regina knew she possessed a plentiful figure. She made note to get more of that one's story the next day. Regina had noticed she seemed amicable with Snow, which was puzzling because Regina thought she had recognized all of Snow's friends on sight.

One day, Regina would gather just those that came from the future to learn about the world they came from, and of her future self. But that would be later, so she turned her focus to eating. It was always so quiet whenever she wasn't talking. If she were surrounded by royals, no one would shut up talking about themselves. If anyone was conversing at the table, they were doing a good job of staying quiet. Maybe because everyone was still adjusting.

"It's too quiet."

Just like that, the table was bursting with life. Conversation swelled to a tangible volume. Nothing particularly interesting captured Regina's attention, however. It served as background noise, allowing her to ponder upon things in the safety of her mind. Throughout the course of the day, Anita, Amara, Emma, Eva, and Elphaba had certainly made impressions on her. She was about to find out if Aurora would as well. Oh, not to forget Anya. For someone who ate children, she was sweet. Then again, she lived in a candy house.

It was quite impossible to foresee who the winner would be this early on. There were both emotional and lustful attachments being formed, and the winner could only be the perfect blend of both, as well as politically good for her. That was a tall order.

Regina was on autopilot as she thought, eating whatever was in front of her. It was only when the room returned to silence that she came back to the present, seeing everyone had finished and were waiting on her to speak. "You may be excused to your rooms or perhaps to the stables to work on bonding with your horse, if you wish. You may ride if you are experienced. Aurora, you're with me." Regina stood and Aurora did as well. As they made their leave, she made sure a guard was around to assist Anya should it be needed.

The redhead took Regina's hand as they made their way to the Queen's room. She was starting to feel giddy, and it was all she could do to keep from laughing. Butterflies tickled throughout her body and the warmth of Regina's hand in her own felt good. There was no death grip like Maleficent always had as she drug her from place to place. It was nice to have someone want to be with her and not be a complete psycho stalker about it. Consent was a wonderful thing. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that, dear?"

"Don't call me Sleeping Beauty."

Regina pushed the door to her room open, granting them entry. "Wouldn't dream of it." She closed and locked the door. "Now I'm feeling generous, so you can just relax." She moved to stand behind Aurora, pleasantly surprised when there was no abundance of ties, just a zipper. "Oh, I do love zippers. They should really be used more often." She drew it down all the way, exposing a v of pale back. She pushed the material forward, causing it to slide off the front of her shoulders. Just like that, Aurora was half naked, only her bottom half remaining covered by stockings and underwear. "No corset." She trailed her hand down Aurora's bare back, causing a shiver. "I approve."

With a snap, she made the rest of Aurora's clothes disappear along with her own. It was faster that way. She turned the woman around, hands on her shoulders. She chuckled when Aurora's eyes immediately zoomed in on her chest.

"Wow."

"Like what you see, dear?" Regina grabbed her waist, making them press flush against each other.

"Oh!" Aurora felt all Regina's body heat on her own skin.

Regina dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "Oh my, you are tense. Courtesy of the sleeping curse, I gather. Well, I'll soon remedy that." Each pause was punctuated by a kiss to her neck, moving a little higher with each one.

"Mm." Aurora closed her eyes, melting under Regina's touch. An almost inhuman noise escaped her when a particularly sweet spot was hit, just by her ear.

Taking auditory cue, Regina ran her tongue along the skin there, resulting in a head to toe shudder. It seemed she had found her Achilles' heel. She migrated her hands up Aurora's back, consequently pressing their chests even further together. "Is this what you like?" Rhetorical question. She pushed her leg between hers, her thigh pressing teasingly against Aurora's center.

Physical teasing being quite enough, Aurora shut Regina up with a kiss as her arms wrapped around her, hips pushing forward to gain friction on Regina's thigh.

Tongues clashed as Aurora seemed ready to eat Regina alive, maintaining dominance while hardly giving Regina a fighting chance. The more she fought, the more control Aurora gained. Being overpowered like that was almost enough to bring Regina to orgasm right on the spot. In retaliation, she pressed her thigh even more firmly between Aurora's legs, rubbing her almost viciously.

Aurora bit her tongue. She freaking bit Regina's tongue. She may as well have woke up a sleeping bear, because she suddenly found herself sandwiched between Regina and a wall. If she thought the attention her center was getting was hard before, the new attention set out to redefine the meaning of that word. Aurora had to cling to prevent falling, and she could swear the walls were groaning.

Regina was relentless. The vigor did not decrease even a smidgen until Aurora exploded all over her thigh.

Aurora wrenched her mouth away from Regina's, panting hard. In a flash, however, the tables had turned. The redhead spun, pinning Regina to the wall. Apparently, she didn't need a cool down period. It was like angry sex, except neither of them was angry at all. They simply threw gentility out the window when darker desires were touched upon.

Still pinning her with her weight, Aurora lowered her head to take Regina's breast into her mouth. She gave Regina an experience the Queen didn't even know was physically possible. She licked, bit, and sucked the tender skin so hard that she gave her an explosive orgasm of her own without ever needing to touch her lower region.

Regina's eyes popped wide open as she rode out the intense waves of pleasure, completely shocked. How the hell had Aurora done that? "Oh my fucking God." No way would she be kicking her out this week.

"Just Aurora will do."

Regina lifted her so she stood at full height again. "How are you that good?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

Regina crashed their lips together again. The previous night had nothing on this. Her legs were shaking so hard, Aurora picked her up and carried her to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

"I wish I had it in me to go again," Regina stated once the kiss broke, winding her arms around Aurora like a vice.

"Another time." When Aurora kissed her lips again, the gentility had returned.

Regina was all for post sex cuddles, even if her legs refused to stop trembling.

Until sleep overtook them, they underwent long, languid kissing sessions. An impression was definitely made.


	5. Far From Home Or A Tale Of Two Curses

When Regina awoke, it was to find Aurora had been watching her sleep. There was barely any light streaming in from the windows, telling her the sun was just barely starting to rise. "Why are you awake?"

"I don't care for sleeping much these days. A couple hours a night is all I need. I got more than enough sleep under the curse."

"What do you do during the rest of that time?"

"Listen to the silence, watch the sun rise, think about random little things. Like how for most sleep is an escape, but for me it's a prison."

It was a strange notion for Regina to wrap her head around. "Isn't it terribly boring to stay awake most of the day?"

"Boredom is bliss compared to the feeling of being trapped."

Was it? Regina was too used to them being one and the same. "What's the difference?"

"Being bored means there's nothing to do, being trapped means there's plenty to do but you're unable to do it."

That made sense. There was plenty to do as Queen, but in Leopold's presence Regina couldn't do it. Or at least when she was allowed to do something but only with him to accompany her and never alone. Like riding. It was one of the first things she'd wanted to do because she'd been denied it for so long. It was a man's privilege until she was needed by his side.

"What are you thinking?" Aurora asked.

"That I will be so glad when I am officially no longer a kept woman." Regina covered her yawn, still tired.

Aurora pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You should get back to sleep, it's still early."

Regina nestled her head against Aurora's chest. "You'll know when the sun comes up. Wake me then."

Aurora tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "Alright."

And a couple hours later, she did just that. When she was awake enough, Regina magically dressed them with a snap.

"Now that you're decent, you may return to your room. I think I'll have breakfast be brought into individual rooms like they were before the game started. We'll eat as a group again at lunch."

"Should I tell everyone that?"

"No need, they're quite capable of working that out on their own, I'm sure." With a wave of her hand, the door unlocked. Hearing the sound, Aurora took her leave.

Regina walked to one of the mirrors, taking in the appearance of what she had magically dressed herself in. Deciding it wasn't what she wanted to wear for the day, she magically changed again. Satisfied, she turned and strode out of the room to make arrangements for breakfast.

It was Emma Regina chose to spend the morning with. The blonde wasn't expecting the Queen to waltz through the supposed to be closed door with two trays of food in her hands.

"Uh..." Emma momentarily short-circuited. "What are you doing?"

"We," Regina emphasized. "Are having breakfast."

"Don't we do that in the dining hall or whatever?"

"Not if I don't want to." Regina settled across from her, placing the trays between them. "And today I just want to have breakfast with you."

"Oh." As with the other, this Regina could surprise her. "Why? There's twenty-three others to pick from."

"Because I want to learn more about you today. I'm also curious. If you know one thing I've not told anyone, what others do you know?"

A great deal, Emma knew. "Not many I can repeat."

"Is that why you were giving me such a strange look at lunch yesterday?"

"Not directly," Emma answered. She hadn't realized she'd been caught. Not quite sure how or even ready to explain, she began picking at the food on her tray.

"I was told most of the people in this future land came from Enchanted Forest originally. Did you? Or are you like Tamara?"

Emma's fork stabbed through a piece of fruit. "I am nothing like Tamara," her voice was low and dangerous.

"Ooh, I'm sensing some hostility here." Regina was vaguely interested.

"Hostility doesn't even begin to cover it. She kidnapped ou – my son. Well, technically she hasn't yet as I haven't been born yet, let alone him."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah."

"And you just…left him behind in the future to come here?" Regina started in on the food on her own tray as well.

"Not exactly."

"Well you didn't bring him with you, I would know."

"No, he's with you, actually. The other you. Wherever that is."

"Me?" That was unexpected.

"Yeah, you're kinda his mom, too."

Regina's eyes went wide. She knew of magical ways for members of the same sex to procreate. "Do we… Was I… Was it a magical pregnancy?"

"No."

Regina's expression scrunched in confusion. "Then how –?"

"In this land, when someone is incapable of taking care of their child, someone else can become their parent by law."

"And I was – will be this person for your son?"

"Yes."

"And Tamara…kidnaps him?"

"Yes."

Regina's mouth fell to a grim line. "Hm." Was it enough to change her status in the game? "Does she come from your time?"

"Impossible. Close, but it can't be from then exactly. In my time, she's been dead at least a year."

"I see." Regina paused. "Is it possible she's come from a time before the kidnapping?"

"I…guess she had to have. Her death followed shortly after the kidnapping."

"So she's yet to commit the crime."

"I suppose. Don't like her any better, though."

Regina decided to end the subject. "So…this child. What's his name?"

Emma met her eyes meaningfully. "Henry."

Regina jolted. "That's…"

"I know."

Regina bit her lip. "But I'm the Evil Queen. Children run from me."

"Oh, Regina, you are so much more. You grow so much. The things you sacrifice, no one evil does that. You wanted Henry to stay with me when we got separated, but he wouldn't leave your side." It was incredibly hard talking to Regina about it and not seeing a flicker of recognition for the memory on her face. It made her wish she had taken that memory altering potion Regina had tried giving her. It would have made her forget she ever went to Storybrooke. That meant it would make her forget Regina, and there had been no way in hell Emma was letting that happen.

Regina leaned forward, pressing her lips to Emma's. The blonde was doing a poor job of hiding her sadness, and Regina wanted to make it better.

Emma let her in, weaving a hand through her hair as she kept her close. The kiss was instantly deepened to a level Regina hadn't allowed her Sunday. The intimacy made her throat constrict, as she had been denied it so long during her separation from the future Regina. To have it again was almost enough to make her heart shatter. She loved her, damn it. Why had she never told her? Simple, she thought they had more time. She should have told her when she was going to sacrifice herself to stop the trigger. She should have told her on Hook's ship on the way to Neverland. She should have told her in Neverland. She should have told her the moment she realized they were going to be separated. She shouldn't have waited, because she knew Regina was too afraid of rejection to say it first. And now, though she wanted to with every fiber of her being, she couldn't tell her until she won the game. If she won at all. Anything earlier wouldn't be fair to Regina. She didn't want to pressure her into choosing her just because the Regina of the future had.

When oxygen became too scarce, Regina broke the kiss. "I may not be her yet, but I'm still Regina. Even though you have to share, you've got me."

The question was, for how long? Emma tried to shove the irritating question away. "I'm not hungry anymore," she murmured. "Can I just…?" Trailing off, she maneuvered around the trays until she could wrap her arms solidly around Regina.

Regina allowed her the hug, returning it with a kiss to her shoulder.

Emma kept her hold, not wanting to let go. It didn't matter that it wasn't her Regina. Whatever contact she got here was far better than the alternative of trying to live without her at all.

Since it was clear Emma wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon, Regina relaxed further into the embrace.

Emma refused to cry. That was not in her plans. But damn if it didn't feel amazing to have Regina in her arms again. She wasn't sure how long Regina let her hold her, but she was very thankful for it. Eventually, she let go.

Fixing her posture, Regina asked, "How do we meet?"

"Henry's a clever boy. Hunted me down, on my birthday no less, and practically brought me to you."

"Which birthday?"

"My twenty-eighth."

"And in this time, you're not born yet."

"Right."

"So I don't actually meet you for at least twenty-eight years."

"Unless my being her when I wasn't the first time changes anything. I'm not sure whether life is set in stone or if it truly is subjective."

"How did you get here in the first place? If I could go back to the past… well, there would be no need for this game."

"I'm not so clear on the specifics. I thought it had something to do with my being the Product of True Love, but when I saw Tamara, Kathryn, Snow, and Eva I wasn't too sure of that theory."

"Product of True Love? My, you must be powerful."

"Well, I am impervious to your mother's heart snatching abilities."

"But," Regina's posture was suddenly ramrod straight. "She's in Wonderland. How… how does that happen?!" Everything about her that moment screamed fear.

Shit, Emma forgot. She grabbed both Regina's hands. "Hey, it's okay. She doesn't hurt you." She ran her thumbs soothingly along the skin of Regina's hands. "And as long as you don't bring her back, she never can."

"I brought her back? Why?" Regina wasn't getting any calmer.

"The way I understand it… to kill her. But it fails because, this is totally breaking the not change history rule, but she doesn't have her heart in her body. She took it out who knows when."

"She's without her heart?" Things were beginning to slide into place. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Emma gave her hands a comforting squeeze.

"Do you think that's been the case my whole life?"

"I don't know that. It's possible."

"If it has… then she literally can't love me." No wonder she could never impress her or get a kind word out of her.

"Regina," Emma spoke gently. "Don't dwell on it. It will eat you alive if you let it. I know, I spent most of my life wondering why my parents didn't want me."

"But you're the Product of True Love?"

"They were forced to give me up." She didn't say that Regina was the reason for that. That would do more harm than good.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. That's something you have to find out on your own."

"You could tell me about my mother but not this?"

"Sorry. You can't know too much before you live it. Trust me, you don't want to know everything yet."

Regina realized she was probably right. "Okay, I suppose you've told me enough. But let's say, hypothetically speaking, I keep you around long enough to win. Would you risk changing the course of history to stay here, even if I never become this bigger person you know in the future?"

"Even if I don't win, if you want me to stay here in this time, I will. Consequences be damned."

Regina kissed her again. "You're safe this week, don't tell anyone."

"It's only Tuesday morning."

"I knew I was keeping you as early as yesterday morning, dear. You had me at knowing the story of my scar."

Emma smiled. "How long are you staying in here?"

"As long as I want."

"Planning on leaving?"

"No." Regina smiled back at her. She was enjoying her company. The emotion didn't make her want to flee like it had with Eva.

"You should do that more often, you have a great smile."

"The more reasons I have to do it, the more it will happen."

Emma kissed her, pecking her lips repetitively until the most gorgeous laugh escaped the Queen. "There's my favorite sound."

Regina pulled her close, practically into her lap. "You're fun."

"I try."

There was no pressure to do anything other than simply be. It was refreshing. Good things, however, must surely come to an end. The time for lunch came sooner than expected. At least those that made her lose her sense of time, Regina reasoned, were those truly worth keeping around.

"Well, since neither of us had much of a breakfast, I trust we'll both eat plenty at lunch, which we should be getting to now." Regina stood, and since Emma was sort of using her as a chair, she had to stand as well. Regina magicked away the barely touched trays of breakfast.

"That was fast."

"Time flies."

"Thank you for, well, our secret."

"Oh, you earned it." Regina led the way out. There was indeed a faster way to alert everyone to the fact they were gathering as a group for lunch besides going door to door. With a thought, a card simple reading 'Lunch Time' appeared in twenty-two rooms. 'You may sit by me' was added to Red's and Maleficent's. With a little extra work, Anya's card was written in Braille and appeared in the woman's hands.

"Magic again?" Emma guessed at Regina's concentrated expression.

"Indeed." Job finished, she relaxed. "Has many uses. Things get done faster, time is saved."

"Just don't drain yourself again, once was more than enough."

With that, they reached the dining hall.

"Is food always here when it's needed because you conjure it?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed. "Heavens, no. Just well trained, well instructed servants."

"Wow, they keep hidden well. I only ever see the guards."

"There's a reason for that. They're meant to stay hidden."

"Right. Should've guessed that one."

They took their seats, Emma knowing not to sit by Regina because she hadn't been asked to. Others were coming in as well.

Red was the first one to take her seat by Regina. "Nice paper trick."

"I thought so."

"What was up with breakfast today?"

"I try to mix things up. Keeps everyone on their toes." People needed to hurry up, lack of breakfast had Regina starving. The trade of food for company was only good for so long.

"Wolf's Time is tomorrow night. Are you sure I shouldn't be locked away?"

"Red," Regina's tone was exasperated. "I am about to lock you up for every time but Wolf's Time until you learn it's nothing to fear." Catching sight of Anita, Regina called her over. "Anita, tell Red here she has nothing to fear at Wolf's Time."

"Being a wolf is nothing to fear, Red. Not when we can no longer be hunted. We can run together, if you wish."

Red looked back to Regina.

"It will be good for you, Red," Regina insisted. "I will allow one of you to stay the night in the other's room until the high rise of the moon so you can be together when you change. Embrace your wolf, Red. You'll never be whole until you do."

"You trust our wolves to get along?" Red asked Anita.

"Wolves are meant to travel in packs. They will get along fine."

"My wolf hurts people."

"When you let it take away your humanity, yes. But it doesn't have to be that way. Not being alone will help you greatly."

"You'll be fine," Regina told Red. "Just relax. Anita, you may sit." She nodded in a vague seat direction. "Thank you."

Maleficent was the last to take her seat.

"Alright," Regina stated. "You know the drill. Everyone's here, eating may begin." She, for one, wasted no time in getting started.

"Is one of your goals making me jealous, Regina dear?" Maleficent asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Regina asked with a knowing smirk.

"Flaunting Aurora as your choice of the bedroom right in front of me."

"Don't you know? Driving you crazy is a favorite past time of mine. I thought you learned that of our friendship already."

"I spoke of Aurora in confidence."

"I didn't make her come here. There lie the difference, my dear. People are not objects. You can't just make someone belong to you because they're pretty."

"Isn't that what Leopold did?" Now Maleficent was mocking her.

Regina put on her fakest of sweet smiles. "How fast do you want to leave, dear?" Her voice was a dangerous syrupy sweet.

That tone told Maleficent the Queen wasn't playing anymore. It shut her up effectively. Clearly, she'd hit a nerve.

"Red, dear." Regina turned her attention elsewhere.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should spend more time with the horses today?

"If that's what you want."

"There's another option. We can do the horses tomorrow and do some dancing today instead."

"Why are you only asking me?"

"Because it's easier."

"Well, would riding be the plan with the horses?"

"No."

"Then maybe wait for tomorrow for that. Dancing sounds fun."

"Then dancing it shall be." That decided, she went back to eating. She was hoping it wouldn't be a total trainwreck. Snow, Eva, Cinderella, at least she knew they all knew how to dance already. It was possibly Kathryn and Aurora did as well. That left a whole lot to teach still. It was necessary, however, with royalty came obligations to attend balls. The winner knowing how to dance was crucial. Regina was shaking tradition as it was, anyway. She didn't need to become a laughingstock because of it.

This time around, the table wasn't unbearably quiet. Conversations were being held, amicable or otherwise.

"Do you think she's figured it out?" Snow asked Emma, who was seated right next to her.

"Oh, trust me, she has no damn clue." Emma shook her head, piercing a few salad leaves with her fork. "Kinda like me with how the hell you're here. I know you're from the same time as me, so I don't know…I mean I didn't ask because I was just happy to see you, but I'm so confused."

"It may not have killed us like originally intended, but it may as well have. I think everyone got scattered."

A firm frown appeared on Emma's face. "Does that mean Henry could be all alone?"

"With how he was clinging to her? I'd hope not. She wouldn't forgive herself."

"Is it possible she purposely altered the timeline because of it? I mean, let's face it, Henry was the only one she loved even close to you know who that triggered the whole mess in the first place. Or…" Emma looked at Regina. "She asked me once if I was reliving history. It could be crazy, but what if that's not the Evil Queen at all? Could it be our Regina, without her memories? I didn't take the damn potion, do you think she would do that?"

"If she got separated from Henry? I want to say don't get your hopes up, but it does sound like something she would do. Come back to a time before she lost everyone, except ironically the one she'd want back the most. I saw Henry Sr. around earlier even. If I were in her position, I'd want to come back where Cora was alive but out of arm's reach, and that's where we are."

"What would trigger memory returning if she did? I told her about Henry. Hell, I even told her about Cora dying, don't worry I kept your name out of it. Still there was nothing."

"I know for a fact she took one before. She knew exactly who you are and what you were meant to do when she did you know what in the first place, she went after you, it's why you had to be sent away. But she remembered everything in Storybrooke when everyone else didn't, except maybe Gold. She was surprised when you showed up, but she didn't seem to know you. She must have found out you're Henry's birthmother somehow. No, I know she did. I remember she was going to give him back once, but she obviously changed her mind."

"Oh, Regina…" Emma murmured sadly. The game just became top priority. She had to find out which Regina she was truly dealing with.

"I don't trust Elphaba," Snow said seemingly randomly. "That woman could probably rival Cora. I don't know why, but if not Regina herself…that would be my guess if this is indeed a purposeful change to alter the course of reality."

"How did you get here?"

"I walked. When I responded to what I saw in the paper, I honestly didn't expect anything to come back. But then I was invited, and I had to see what was going on. It was like the town line, but instead of altered memories, it was time that was altered. One moment I was in the Enchanted Forest we were in when we fell through the portal, the next I was decades in the past. What I would truly love to know is how my mother is here. Actually, there's a few people here out of place. Anita there? That's Red's mother."

"No shit!" Emma was thankfully quiet in her surprise.

"She got struck with an arrow meant for me, Red pushed me away but didn't realize she was behind me. This though, she doesn't have the same personality here that she did there. And Jack? She died long before King George stole Charming away to replace his twin. Anya, well, you remember the ending of Hansel and Gretl?"

"Yeah."

"It was accurate."

"Certainly doesn't look like she's been shoved into an oven."

"Then there's Amara. Jafar turned her into his serpentine scepter."

"And I killed Maleficent," Emma added. "I didn't think anything of it with people coming from different times because I did too…but this timeline is way out of whack. And what in ever loving God's name is Tamara doing here? I told Regina what she did…or does…will do and I have a feeling she's going to be the first one booted."

Snow's eyes went wide. "Oh, Emma…what if all this was part of Pan's plan all along? What if we just played into it exactly how he wanted?"

"Shit!" That time she wasn't so quiet. All eyes turned to look at her after the outburst. "I just…" Emma faltered, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. "I think I just broke a nail."

The tension eased as most of the women at the table laughed, including Regina.

"Remember when she passed out at the town line? She said she saw what had to be done. Was that somehow this? Did she have to let this happen? Was there really no way out?"

"I think only Regina can tell us that."

"Great. She's either missing or she's forgotten three decades of her life." This was stressing Emma out. She wanted to go back to the way it was. She wanted her Regina back.

"Emma! Remember yesterday? She called you Miss Swan!"

"You're right! She did. That has to mean there's hope."

"There always is, sweetheart."

That ended that. Emma had almost two whole weeks at least to make progress figuring things out.

"When everyone finishes," Regina announced. "We will be going to the ballroom. As you are all potential royals, dancing is essential to your skill set. And before you ask, everyone will have the chance to dance with me. But there are twenty-four of you which makes twelve partnerships. I will pair you up."

When they went to the ballroom, she did just that. The partnerships ended up as follows – Belle and Red, Mulan and Aurora, Cinderella and Kathryn, Blue and Nova, Jack and Alice, Amara and Ariel, Maleficent and Anastasia, Anita and Eva, Tamara and Rapunzel, Milah and Tinkerbell, Emma and Snow, and finally Elphaba and Anya.

"If I gave you the number one, you will be doing the traditional lady's steps. If I gave you the number two, you will be doing the traditional man's steps. If you get the hang of that, we can switch."

Despite knowing of Regina's magical abilities, everyone was surprised when music began to play out of thin air.

"Now for some simple etiquette. The proper request to dance with a lady you know only by reputation is, 'May I have this dance?' If you are already familiar, perhaps have danced together before, the less formal more bold option is, 'Shall we dance?' I'd recommend only using it when you are certain the answer will be yes. Ladies, to accept the proper request, we say, 'Yes, you may.' To decline, we never say, 'no', but instead, 'Not at this time.' Let's us have our space without appearing rude. However, if a stranger is to ask informally, feel free to inform them that was not the proper etiquette and they need to be reeducated. Whether you accept anyway is ultimately up to you, but where etiquette fails dancing is sure to follow. Let's practice. Twos, ask your ladies to dance."

Variants were, 'May I have this dance?', 'Shall we dance?', and, 'Shall we have this dance?'

Oh dear. "Try again. Formal."

A few more got it, but some still used, 'Shall we have this dance?'

"Shall we have this dance makes you sound either confused or presumptuous. Replace 'shall we' with 'may I'."

Finally, there was a chorus of twelve asking properly. Third time appeared to me the charm.

"Good. Now, ones respond."

Twelve 'Yes, you may's the first go.

"Twos, take your ladies' right hand with your left."

Simple, but not simple enough.

Regina had to fix Tamara and Rapunzel. "Up here." She separated their connected hands that were far too low by their waists. She reformed them properly at approximate shoulder level. She had to do the same with Belle and Red and Tinkerbell and Milah. Elphaba and Anya got it right, despite or because of Anya's blindness.

"Now," Regina stepped back once more. "Twos, your right hands go on her waist. Not the hip, not the ribs. The waist."

At least no one needed Anatomy lessons.

"Okay. Well done. First will be four steps, half turn. Very basic. When you get that, we will finish how it's meant to be done altogether. It's repeated three times, if done right you have moved in a box formation. The last repetition will end in a twirl. That'll come in later, though. We'll see if you're far along enough to put it to tempo. Eva, may I borrow you a moment?"

Eva let go of Anita and joined the Queen.

"Let's show them how this is done. I'll lead." Regina took her hand and settled her other on her waist. Addressing the rest of the group before starting she said, "As you will see, for every step I take forward, she will take a step back." Then she started. Four long strides forward, half turn, repeat thrice. She even showed the twirl. "You may go back now," Regina told Eva. "Your turn," she addressed the group. "Just the first bit, though, and do take care not to bump into each other."

It wasn't perfect. Some couldn't count and others were unable to move without stepping on toes.

Regina sighed. "Alright, stop. Ariel, I'll help you. Eva, Anita, you've got it. Everyone watch them."

Ariel left Amara behind to join Regina. "I've never done this."

"I know. It's why I'm helping. One or two?"

"Two."

"Right. Take my hand."

Ariel took her left hand in her right.

"Wrong one."

"Oops." Ariel switched.

"Right hand on my waist."

That was simple enough.

"We'll go slow. Start on the right when stepping forward."

Ariel stepped forward with her right foot. Regina simultaneously stepped back with her left.

"There we go. Left."

Left wasn't as successful. Ariel stepped on her foot before Regina could move it.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm really bad at this."

"You've had legs for what, three days? You're doing alright, that considered."

Ariel got distracted by Eva and Anita. "Not as good as them."

"Ignore them. You're working with me."

"This is pointless. I'm going to lose my legs, you don't love me. Not like some of the others."

"It's only the second whole day, I don't love anyone yet."

"Right." Ariel didn't believe that.

"Learn something new, Ariel. Dance with me. Might be your only chance."

Ariel sighed in resignation, trying the step again. Success.

"See? Halfway there."

"It was only two steps."

"Which is double the success you had before. Keep going."

Step. Step. Trip on hem of dress while turning and fall comedically into Regina's arms. That wasn't quite how it was supposed to go.

Ariel was embarrassed enough, but then the group just had to start laughing. Red in the face, she used her momentum to propel herself back onto her feet. "Yeah, I'm done. I'm done. I fell off the horse, I fall while dancing, people laugh at me… I'm done." She threw her hands up in defeat, already striding her way through the room towards the exit.

"New rule," Regina addressed the remaining women. "That," she pointed after Ariel. "Doesn't happen again. Civilized, remember? Now practice while I fix this." Those last few words were a growl fearsome enough to will anyone into submission.

"What should I do?" Amara asked, currently without a partner.

"Observe." With that, Regina set after Ariel.

The mermaid had holed herself away in an alcove in a hall, knees drawn up to her chest. Regina found her sooner than Ariel liked.

"I want to leave," was her blunt greeted when Regina honed in on her. "This isn't fun anymore. It was all a dumb pipe dream in the first place."

"You want to leave because you were laughed at one time?" Regina sat herself beside her.

"I want to leave because I don't belong. Watching from afar does little to inform you of actually living it. There is no cruelty in the ocean. It's calm and kind."

"Would it be better if you only had to see everyone else when roses are given out? You can stay in your room just like before. Visit the stables when no one else is around."

Ariel sighed. "I don't know. Why bother when I know I'm not going to last very long?"

"You keep saying that, as if you're not unique to the group. There are five coming from another time, four known sorceresses, three fairies, two wolves, but you, my dear, are the only mermaid." She brushed hair out of Ariel's face.

"Sure, like me for my tail."

"How can that be the case? I haven't even seen it." Regina smirked. She trailed light fingers along Ariel's cheek, then the beginnings of her neck. "Are you entirely sure I can't convince you to stay?"

The syrupy coo did strange things to Ariel's body, including a most definite theft of her voice.

"Maybe riding and dancing aren't your best subjects. Maybe a little…" Regina kissed her neck, also catching her earlobe. "Anatomy of the human body lesson is in order." She swiped her tongue along the shell of her ear, resulting in a shiver from the redhead.

All Ariel knew was that it felt good and she didn't want Regina to stop. Before she lost her nerve, she rolled onto Regina's lap, joining their lips together.

Regina's hands went to her sides, idly stroking as she set to work teaching the mermaid how kisses were supposed to feel. It was actually quite easy to get her used to the gentle intrusion of her tongue. The soft moan that came as a result told her as much. The hands that clung to her shoulders served as a good indicator as well.

The tingles Ariel felt in her stomach were odd, however they felt good. A lot of things were feeling good, actually. It was much better than when everyone got their first rose and first kiss. This was longer, more involved. It made her feel things in parts of her body she wasn't used to feeling things in.

Regina moved her hands to hold either side of Ariel's face, the simple action causing the kiss to deepen even further. Moments later, when no crevice was left untouched, she broke the thorough kiss. "Stay?" Her thumb began moving in gentle circles on her cheek.

Ariel had forgotten why she even wanted to leave in the first place. "Okay."

"Good." Regina gave her a sound kiss. "Now let's get back to the ballroom."

"Mmm…no." Ariel remained in her straddling position on her lap.

Regina's eyebrow quirked up. "No?"

"No." Ariel settled all her weight on her before kissing her again.

Regina 'oof'ed into the kiss. If she wanted she could magically manhandle the mermaid off of her, but she wasn't going to. She gave in to the kiss instead. Clearly the woman had been feeling ignored up to this point. Not that it was Regina's fault she hadn't spoken up. How could it be? She wasn't a mind reader.

Each stroke of the tongue the kiss contained was also a stroke to Ariel's ego. Yes, she was worth something in the eyes of the Queen after all. She didn't want her gone, at least not yet, and that meant something.

If the other twenty-three women were going to kill each other in Regina's absence, so be it. She'd punish them later. She was finding she quite liked being half pinned to the floor and half pinned to the wall. It was demanding and more than a little sexy. Quick study, Ariel was.

Ariel began trailing kisses down Regina's neck, enjoying the feeling of the brunette arching against her while she did so. The creamy texture of her skin was enough to drive anyone crazy while simultaneously craving more. Ariel couldn't resist swiping the tip of her tongue along it while leaving the kisses.

Regina mewled at the attention. Her neck could easily be the most sensitive part of her body, second only to her breasts, and a very close second at that. Others discovering that without prompting, that scored points.

Ariel reached the bottom of her neck, then ran her tongue along its entire length.

With a full body shudder, Regina mentally tallied some major points alongside Ariel's name. "Oh…" She seized Ariel's face in her hands, drawing their lips together once more. The space between her thighs was beginning to ache, and the weight of Ariel on her lap was doing little to alleviate it.

White hands tangled in raven hair, nails slightly digging into the scalp, keeping two bodies pressed impossibly close. When well developed breasts knocked into well developed breasts, it was nearly enough for Regina to throw caution into the wind.

"Later," the Queen promised. "I will show you all the joys of the human body. But not now."

Ariel pouted. "Why not?"

Regina smirked. "Gotta leave everyone wanting more." She threw in a wink.

"Mission accomplished," Ariel grumbled moodily, climbing off of her.

"Can we go back to the ballroom now?" Regina rose to her feet. "You've left Amara without a partner."

Ariel let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose."

Regina took her hand. "Come on." She began the walk back. "You'll catch up. Won't be long until you're ball ready, you'll see."

Pleasantly, upon return they were not greeted with total chaos. Everyone was behaving, practicing as they'd been told, although some still had clear struggles with the steps. Some more than others. As soon as Regina's eyes fell upon Anya and Elphaba, the blind witch slipped and the green witch tried, but failed, to catch her.

In a flash of billowing purple smoke, Regina transported from A by Ariel's side, to B across the room by Anya and Elphaba. Regina caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Woah, hey there." Regina cradled Anya in her arms, easing her back up to her feet. "What was that?"

"I misstepped." Anya remained clinging to her.

"Well, you're okay. I got you." Regina fixed her hair. "All one piece." She pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I think I'd feel safer with you."

"Okay. You can have your turn now." Regina threaded their fingers together. "I'll be with Anya now," she announced to the group. "Tomorrow we'll be with the horses again. Thursday we'll be back in here. After Anya I'll try to get nine more of you today, if you're not one of them I'll get you Thursday for sure."

"What will we be doing with the horses?" Belle asked.

"We didn't get around to brushing and cleaning yesterday, so we'll be doing that. I trust some of you have began tending to your horses without my presence. That won't let you out of tomorrow, however. I do need to actually see your abilities to tend to your horses. If you know their names already, I'll be doubly impressed.

When Regina made it clear she was done talking by separating herself and Anya from the group, those who had paused resumed dancing save for Elphaba who was currently partnerless.

"What's your number, dear?" Regina kept their fingers threaded together.

"One."

"Alright. We need to switch hands." She took Anya's right hand before letting go of her other hand to place her right hand on Anya's waist. "Okay so far?"

Anya nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. For you, you're going backwards. Left, right, left, right, half turn. If you can do that, we're good. Twirls can wait until Thursday. Ready to start?"

"I think so."

"Okay."

They began. It was fluid the whole way through, no screw ups.

"That was great, Anya. You did wonderfully."

"I did?"

"You did." Regina smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Regina!" It was Cinderella and Kathryn.

"Hm?"

"We've got the whole thing," Cinderella stated.

"Is that so?"

They took that as their permission to show off. True to their word, their movements were flawless, box formation, twirl and all.

"Well done. I do suppose that will be the result when two princesses are paired together."

Some of the still struggling or less advanced women glared at the individuals who just demonstrated perfection.

Regina returned Anya to Elphaba, then looked to see who needed help or quite the opposite. "Maleficent." Maybe she'd drop her for that smart remark at lunch. But no, that would be rather rewarding to a person such as her who liked the rougher side of life. She'd likely consider it foreplay.

Maleficent approached, leaving Anastasia.

"Number?"

"One."

Regina snorted. "What on earth was I thinking, giving you the lady's part? I won't make that mistake next time." She made the proper hand placements aggressively.

"Still testy, I gather."

Regina started without warning, affectively stomping her foot. "Whatever gave you that idea?" That fake sweet smile made a reappearance.

Maleficent simply took it.

"Ladies," Regina went on. "Don't refer to other ladies as a man's property."

Maleficent averted the foot stomp that time, having sensed it coming. She said nothing, wondering if Regina would ever catch on that she wasn't actually egging her on for once.

"Especially not when that lady chose to occupy your bed on more than one occasion," Regina hissed. "Or are you just jealous you're no longer the only one? Hm? Alright for you to have many pets as you call them, but lord forbid any of them be with anyone else!"

Maleficent tsked. Apparently those nights meant more than the Queen had originally let on. Lovely actress she was. Perhaps that skill was deteriorating as this game of hers went on. She certainly didn't seem as stony as she had in the past.

"Ignoring me now?" Regina asked.

"No," Maleficent answered simply.

"You didn't say anything."

"I didn't have to."

"Wrong answer." With that, the dance was over. "Blue, trade."

Blue took Maleficent's spot rather quickly. "I'm a two."

"Excellent."

Blue glanced backwards over her shoulder at Maleficent's retreating form. "Were you just fighting?"

"Possibly."

Blue took hand and placed her free hand on Regina's waist. "About?"

"None of your business."

"Okay." Simple acceptance.

Without another word, they began. Blue was coming along nicely. She must actually know the meaning of practice.

"You seem to be ready to try out being a one. That'll come Thursday though, when everyone's ready to switch."

"You think that'll actually happen by Thursday?"

"One can dream. In the meantime, get Nova to your level of readiness." She let go, distancing herself. "Tamara." Six of twelve. Dancing was almost halfway done for the day. Next would be dinner. After that, Regina had yet to decide. Who would she steal that night, if anyone at all? Or how many? Multiples were fun. Singles were more intimate.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Regina shook her thoughts away.

"Taking a vacation?" Tamara teased.

"Oh, I wish. What's your number?"

"Two."

"Alright. Let's see what you've got, future woman."

Tamara took proper position, taking lead as assigned. She stumbled once, but she made it through alive.

"Not bad. Work on that last step and you'll be great." After everything Emma had told her that morning, she couldn't quite see her the same way. Like wolf in sheep's clothing. "You're certain you've never been here before?"

"Very certain. Why?"

"Catching on quick for a foreigner is all. Go back to Rapunzel." Eva, Ariel, Anya, Maleficent, Blue, and Tamara all had their turns. Who would be next? Regina scanned the crowd. She easily crossed off partners of those she'd already danced with, saving them for Thursday. "Snow."

There was a moment where Snow froze, but at Emma's light push, she stepped forward. Her heart thudded in her throat. Did Regina have hearing like a hawk? Of course not. No, it was just going to be a dance. That was the reason.

Regina was amused at her deer being hunted expression. Had she just interrupted gossip? "What are you so scared of?"

"Nothing." Too quick.

"Still a terrible liar, I see. Good thing I remember I gave you two. If I asked you'd probably try to tell me one."

Snow simply shook her head, making the proper hand placements.

"What did I interrupt? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Just a conversation."

"Uh huh. Was it hair braid and trade secrets time? Who else's life do you need to destroy?"

Snow groaned. "You really can hold a grudge. Try to remember I'm not from this time."

"Still the same person who got my fiancé killed."

"Clearly you're moving on."

"Not soon enough."

Alright, Snow, just get through that dance. She didn't have to know she was talking about her when she called her name. She didn't have to know she may be living through a curse. She didn't have to know any of it. This secret, she could keep.

"Do you suddenly have two left feet, Snow? I know you can dance."

"Uh, sorry." Snow bit her lip. "Thinking too much."

"Better than too little."

Snow's eyes widened. Was that Regina Mills cracking a joke at her of all people? Surely not, even if it seemed to be at her own expense.

"Alright, we're done. Kathryn, come."

The blonde made her way over.

"One, right?"

"Right."

"Let's see a repeat of what you and Cinderella demonstrated earlier." Hand to hand, hand to waist.

"No problem."

And it wasn't. They seemed to fly across the tile flooring. It was impressive for day one.

"Clearly you've not forgotten your rooms. Very good. Keep it up Thursday."

"At least I didn't get covered in hay doing this."

"That you did not. You got the tempo spot on as well. Former musical prodigee?"

"Just a little."

"It shows."

Shortly after, she sent Kathryn on her way. "Jack."

The woman in question grinned as she approached. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Impatient, are we?"

"Just exited. Not very often people get the chance to dance with you, and I appreciate the opportunity."

"Were those manners? Bold and well mannered all in one, that's something."

"I know how to be, treat, and seduce a lady."

"Let's see where your dancing ranks. One or two?"

"One."

Regina's hand went to her hand, the other went to her waist. She led and Jack did good, though she was trying far too hard.

"Next time try not to look like you've got a corset laced up from both sides. Your posture doesn't have to be quite that straight. It makes your movements stiff."

"Okay. Guess I was just trying to do better than my best."

"The steps were good," Regina assured. "Just relax the back and you'll be set."

Next pick was Milah, a two. Regina had to pause a moment, a bit dizzy from all the dancing. When the world started spinning, a break was in order. Not a long one though. Counting Milah, there were only three left to dance with before dinner.

"Getting tired?" Milah asked.

"No, just a little dizzy. I'm fine now, let's do this."

Milah made the necessary preparations before leading Regina in the dance. She was mediocre, which was perfectly fine for day one.

"That was okay. Just keep practicing if you want to improve."

"I've never been one for dancing. It's neat to watch, but that's where my like of it ends."

"Still a necessity in the world of royals. You're decent, which is better than some could say. Now, back to Tinkerbell you go."

Four left to pick from by the parameters Regina had given herself. Belle, Red, Mulan, and Aurora.

"Mulan."

"I'm not so good at this. I know fighting better than dancing." Poor thing was trembling again. She had a cruel set of nerves and they always seemed to be triggered by Regina's immediate presence.

"That's alright, you're learning. Just like almost everyone else. You don't have to be perfect, some people here are just over achievers. Number?"

"One."

"Alright, you're not leading so you've got that advantage. Leading is always slightly harder." Regina took her still shaking hand in her own. "You can relax. It's okay." Her other hand went to her waist. "Ready?"

Mulan took in a breath. "Not really, but I'm as ready as I'm going to get."

Regina didn't rush it, but didn't have them at a turtle's pace either. Mulan was better than her self description of her skills.

"That wasn't all that bad. You're better than you think, Mulan."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go practice these last few minutes with Aurora while I get one more dance in." Belle or Red, Belle or Red. "Las tot dance with me before dinner is Belle."

Belle practically skipped over.

"Someone's happy."

"I love dancing. Plus I really wanted to dance with you after watching you and Eva dance."

"Well, here's your chance. One?"

"Two."

Regina's hand and waist were seized before she could blink. Belle's enthusiasm had them going double the intended tempo. It felt like some sort of race to Regina.

"That was much faster than intended."

"Doesn't put you to sleep though. Besides, questioning tradition seems to be this game's theme. Just adding my contribution."

"Well, now that you've done that… time for dinner, everyone!"

Twenty-four pairs of eyes looked at Regina expectantly. No one would move until they heard who got to sit by her.

What was the oddest combination Regina could think of? "Snow and Tamara, you're sitting by me."

The group began migrating back to the dining hall. Snow was worried Regina would try digging for more information, she was quite good at that after all. Why else pick her? Even more confusing, why Tamara? From what Emma had said at lunch, she imagined Regina would be distancing herself from her until Sunday. Whichever version she was, Regina knew about Henry. Maybe then it was Tamara she planned to pry information from.

Like clockwork, food awaited them. It was never the other way around. It took about five minutes for everyone to settle into their seats.

"So, what is your purpose here, Tamara?" Regina asked. "Why come from the future to play this game?"

Snow inwardly cheered while keeping her ears trained for the answer.

"Better than going where I was told. As I'm sure you know, a portal only leads to the place in your thoughts."

"Where you were told? Are you under employment?"

"That's a word for it. But since I've come here instead, I'm considering myself unemployed."

"Where were you meant to go?"

"Neverland."

"Neverland," Regina repeated. "Was someone supposed to be with you?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking."

"Were you meant to go to Neverland alone or not?"

"It was going to be a two person job."

"What was the job?"

"I'm not sure. I left before I found out."

Snow choked on the water she was drinking. Tamara was lying, she knew that for a fact. But would Regina believe her? Probably not. Would she believe Tamara took part in torturing Regina on top of everything else? If it came from Snow, probably not. She needed Emma's help. But for what result? Getting Tamara kicked out? What if she only went back to her time to go through it anyway? That couldn't happen. Snow became determined not to let it. She would have to convince Emma it was best to keep Tamara in the game where they could keep an eye on her. She trusted Emma would find a way to persuade Regina into that same line of thought.

Regina remained wary of Tamara, but took her words at face value for the time being. She could see what others from the future knew of her. Snow and Kathryn could potentially back up or counter what Emma had told her that morning. If only her mirror could show her events that hadn't happened yet, she wouldn't have to depend on the reliability of someone's word. Enchanted objects didn't yet have foresight as a realistic option. It was a gift only for people, one that very few possessed.

"Snow, why did you dub me evil?"

Snow jumped in her seat at the unexpected question. Though instead of answering, she asked a question of her own, "Is my father truly on a trip?"

"What do you mean? He's clearly not here."

"The way I remember it, you killed him. Then you tried to kill me."

The silverware fell from Regina's hands. "I've done no such thing!" But would she? If she couldn't get him exiled, would that be plan B? Then if that were the case, wouldn't this game be remembered? When Emma arrived she'd told her that in the history of her time, the game never happened. That alternate reality theory cropped up again.

If it was really present day Regina Snow was talking to, she wondered if she made herself forget out of regret. Gave herself a pretty lie to believe in instead.

"You did," Snow insisted. "But maybe not just yet." She decided to half let her off of the hook.

"If that's your reason and it hasn't happened, which is the case, why is evil already in my title? I've done nothing despite my loathing of the two of you."

"Do you have a guard named Graham?"

"No."

"Have you met people through the Dark One that claim to have the ability to reanimate Daniel?"

"No…" Was that possible?

"Good. They lied. Your mirrors, does a trapped genie travel through them?"

"There is a man but I know not if he is a trapped genie."

"Massacred any villages lately?"

"NO! What are all these questions for?"

"Trying to determine why this time's version of me called you evil. Have you killed?"

"Once when the Dark One wanted to stop my training."

Snow's jaw dropped. Either Regina made herself forget a lot or they were father back in time than she thought. Possibly both. "I retract my addition of evil to your name. You truly don't deserve it at this time."

Regina froze. Did that just happen? For real? Was it premature? Would she just do all those things anyway? What did all this mean?

"You're still just the Regina who wanted to be free of her mother. I see that now." Snow returned to her food. Past was past either way. Regina had redeemed herself, whether it technically hadn't happened yet or Regina just made herself forget. The slate was clean, at least on her end. Whether Regina was ready to forgive Snow for Daniel was another matter entirely.

Regina retrieved her fallen silverware and managed to continue eating despite her state of shock. She was thinking too much and not at all at the same time. Wondering.

People noticed her almost catatonic state but said nothing about it. Others who were eavesdropping were in total amazement of what Snow had said, knowing it was of huge importance. It was well known Snow was the source of that name. The why had always been unclear to most. Tamara's eyebrows, however, were sky high. That had been quite unexpected. Blue was trying not to stare. Emma wished she was close enough to hear what had just occurred.

There was quiet gossip around the table, but there was a hush that settled over the dining hall as more and more food disappeared from the table.

Only when Regina tried to eat her fork with nothing on it did she emerge from the confines of her mind. She noted the group was all finished. "You're dismissed to your rooms or the stables." She scanned her eyes from person to person, deciding she did want someone in her bed that night. She remembered telling Anita the previous morning that she'd get her turn later. Later may as well have arrived. Wolf's Time would come the next night so she'd be unable to have her then. "Except Anita," she added.

Everyone, save Anita, scattered.

"You get me tonight." Regina rose from the table.

Anita stood and walked around the table to join her. "Even though tomorrow is Wolf's Time?"

"Especially because tomorrow is Wolf's Time."

"Why not Red, then?"

"I like you more. But don't repeat that." She took her hand as they began walking.

Anita smiled. "This all feels very surreal. You're such a well respected icon in the wolf community. I'm rather surprised Red and I are the only ones here."

"An icon? Me, really?"

"You saved our people. Truly. I only wish it had been in time for my daughter's birth. I had to send her away because it was unsafe, I don't even know if that did her any good." She took in a breath, willing her eyes to stay dry.

"I'll bet she's just fine." Regina let go of her hand in order to wrap an arm around her. "Alive at the very least."

Anita leaned her head against her shoulder as they continued walking. "I really want to believe you."

"Then believe me."

They reached Regina's room soon enough. Locking them inside, Regina pulled the wolf into a kiss. Anita's arms wound tightly around her as she returned it.

Regina trailed her hands lightly along her back and sides as the kiss deepened. Even through the fabric she could feel how shapely her figure was. "Mm."

Anita kept the one arm tight around her while she slowly trailed her other hand until it was between them. The questing hand picked up the same activity from the previous morning, not taking long to find Regina's thigh.

"Oh, mm. Two seconds." Regina took hold of Anita's wrists as she backed up to the bed. She laid down, pulling Anita on top of her.

Anita laughed as she was pulled, fixing her positioning.

"Continue." Regina smiled and stretched her arms above her head, crossing her wrists together on the pillow.

Anita pressed a kiss to her lips. "Is that submission I see?"

"Well, I assume being a wolf makes you an alpha. Unless of course you want me in control, that can be arranged."

"Just surprised is all." Anita kissed her again. As she raised the skirt of Regina's dress, it tore. "Um," she muttered against her lips. "I didn't mean to do that."

A flick of the wrist had the skirt mended.

Anita sat up. "Did you just…?"

"Uh huh." Regina smirked, getting an idea. "Do it on purpose this time."

Anita rose an eyebrow questioningly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Anita gripped the dress skirt again, tugging in separate directions. This time the slit went all the way up to Regina's stomach.

Regina magically fixed it again.

"Really," Anita laughed. "What are we doing?"

"Playing a game. I want to see if you can rip it in two."

"I see." Again, Anita pulled in two directions. Again, it went to her stomach. "Are you rigging this?"

"Not at all," Regina answered with amusement. Another flick of her wrist.

Anita concentrated, trying twice as hard. So close, almost enough to reveal Regina's breasts. "Damn."

"How much do you want me?" Regina egged her on, mending once again.

This time the dress tore all the way up to her neck, falling to either side.

"Oh, you are strong." Regina grinned.

"Did I win?"

"Oh yeah." Regina snapped, causing her torn dress to disappear. "Claim your prize."

Anita looked down at her own very dressed body. "Aren't I overdressed?"

"Nah, I might want to undress you later," Regina answered.

Anita smirked.

"With my teeth," she added.

Anita practically dove on her, kissing every inch of free skin within reach of her lips. "You are so…"

"Yes?" Regina wove both hands into Anita's hair, keeping it out of her face.

"Unbelievably sexy." Anita peppered kisses all along her chest.

The action caused a throaty moan that only confirmed Anita's description.

Anita's hand went to her thigh once more, stroking softly along the inner side as her kisses ran higher up to that lovely neck.

Regina exposed more of her neck to her, tilting her head back. She parted her legs to allow better access. Her eyes shut as she just focused on feeling.

Anita's kisses became more languid as her fingers got ever closer to where Regina waited, teasing as they took their sweet time.

"Anita…" Regina whispered out.

Anita latched onto her neck in response, sucking softly while drawing little circles on her thigh.

Regina let out a whimpering moan. Her patience was truly being tested and her arousal was only increasing. Still, she willingly gave up control. Another moan escaped when a second hand palmed her breast. Her hands went to the bedsheets, gripping onto them.

Anita proved to be an excellent multitasker when she pulled her lips from Regina's neck to kiss her, simultaneously sliding inside her while giving her breast a squeeze.

Regina gasped silently into the kiss, arching her back and rolling her hips. For a moment she lost her breath, the combination of feelings were that good. One hand went up to support Anita's head.

Anita stretched her fingers inside her while she massaged Regina's tongue with her own, continuing to give her breast gentle squeezes.

Regina's wetness increased as she engaged in the soft mouth to mouth wrestling. It was amazing how something so light was able to feed her sexual appetite. A contrast to the previous night, there was nothing rough about this coupling. The rhythm that was adopted told Regina she was being cherished for once in her life. It meant a lot, and she couldn't help the tears that prickled behind her closed eyes.

As the kiss deepened, Anita relaxed the hand at Regina's breast so she was simply fondling it while tracing lazy shapes. Her fingers inside remained dutifully at work, hunting for that special spot that would undo the Queen.

Regina moved her hand to rest against Anita's cheek, keeping their mouths working as she found herself one step closer to orgasm.

When Anita unexpectedly entered one more finger, making three, a few steps were skipped and Regina was thrown head first into orgasm.

As the proof coated Anita's fingers, Regina's body began to tremble as she hit her high. Anita broke the kiss to observe, but frowned when she saw the tear leaking from the corner of Regina's eye.

"Did I hurt you?" she murmured as she wiped it away.

The question registered a moment or two later after the peak of Regina's high was hit and she began coming down. She opened her eyes, the tears that had gathered spilling forward. "No," she answered. She took Anita's face in her hands, pulling her into a kiss. "Not at all." She gave her a watery smile.

"But you're crying," Anita stated as she wiped another tear away.

"Because that was meaningful. And it's been a while since something held meaning in that department." Or any, she added in her head.

Anita gathered her in her arms. "You don't have to do me." She pressed a kiss to her temple.

"But I want to," Regina protested. She snapped.

"Regina…"

"I want to," Regina repeated. She kissed her gently. She wiggled out of Anita's arms. "Come here."

"Where?" Anita asked. May as well give in, Regina confiscated her clothes.

"My face."

"What about it?"

"Sit."

That was certainly a surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. You gave me something special, let me do the same."

Anita sat on her knees over Regina's stomach first. "Put your head on a pillow, at least."

Regina grabbed a pillow and settled it under her head.

Anita moved up further to sit on her chest. "You really want me this was?"

"I do."

Anita moved those last few inches and lowered herself onto Regina's mouth, knees and thighs on either side of her head.

Regina settled her hands on the tops of Anita's thighs as she made the first swipe with her tongue.

Anita shuddered, that one swipe bringing her arousal back. She gripped the bedsheets as she would surely need something to hang onto.

Regina kissed her as deeply there as she would kiss her mouth. Her tongue was everywhere from the small ball at the top to snugly between her inner walls. Her hands moved to grip Anita's ass when she wanted to go in deeper, pressing her closer.

Anita moaned, her grip tightening on the sheets. She'd expected skill, but not quite that much. Regina was utterly amazing.

Regina's tongue seemed to be as magical as the woman herself. The way it stroked along her walls felt like a good scratch to the ears did in wolf form. It made her want to purr. She surprised herself when she actually did.

"Regina!"

That glorious tongue hit just the right spot. Then it repeated the action knowingly. It seemed to coax more wetness out of her, lapping at it like a cat with milk.

"Oh, god, Regina!" She was close to the edge. So close, just barely out of reach. Then that talented tongue spiraled within her and she was off on cloud nine.

When Regina felt the trembling start, she slid her hands up Anita's back to prevent her from falling.

Anita was breathing hard when she came down. It took a bit of work to lift herself off Regina, but she managed.

Regina drew her into her arms. "Glad you let me?"

"Yeah." Anita smiled lazily.

Regina pecked her lips.

"It means something for me, too." Anita placed a hand on Regina's cheek, caressing with her thumb.

"I'm glad." She settled her head on Anita's chest. They definitely had a connection.

**AN: Just wanted to say that opinions on who should be booted first, next, never etc. are much appreciated! If you leave a review, please feel free to tell me who you think should be kept and who you think has to go.**


End file.
